I Did NOT See That Coming
by raeganb123
Summary: After Percy arrives back from his quest and becomes praetor, he attends a Senate meeting which leads to an idea to perform a ritual which will make Reyna pregnant with his baby. He wonders how his girlfriend Annabeth will react.
1. Chapter 1: These Ideas Fill My Head

**Mark of Athena**

_Chapter 1: Ideas_

** Percy was feeling extremely** nervous. After they lowered him to the ground after the battle, Reyna told him there was to be a Senate meeting, which both praetors had to attend.

Both praetors.

This meant that he and Reyna were a team now. They were partners, and colleagues. And most praetors ended up together while working with one another. But this was one of those rare times that they wouldn't. Percy had a girlfriend, and Reyna was hung up over the old praetor, Jason Grace. Percy still didn't know what they were going to do once Jason returned back to Camp Jupiter. Would Percy step down as praetor? Or would Jason approve of the choice made, and not want to be praetor anymore?

So many questions that revolved around him, and, as usual, he had no answers to give.

He looked up to find himself standing in front of the _principia_. He must have been deep in thought to not notice the massive building in front of him. He stepped inside the _principia_, which was warm and cozy. He saw Reyna sitting down in the praetor chair on the right, which meant he should probably sit in the one on the left. There were many _Lares_, but only a couple of actual living demigods. Old demigods, might I add. Very old, and wrinkly, and smelling of moth balls. He wanted to gag right there, but restrained from doing so.

"Reyna," he called out. She turned to face him. "Where are the rest of the centurions? And where are the retired legionnaires? Gwen and the rest of them are supposed to attend Senate meetings, too, right?"

"This is going to be a little bit different Senate meeting, which only _Lares_ and town elders can attend. We're going to be talking about what we have to do if both of us have to leave for war."

A _Lares_ piped up, "Back in my time, there was a ritual that many praetors tried to do to ensure that their lineage would be carried on to the next generation. And no, it does not involve "doing it" as the kids say these days. This ritual was also accomplished by virgin priestesses of ancient Rome who wanted to be a mother, but didn't want to break their vow."

"So, you want me and Reyna to attempt a ritual for her to become pregnant with my baby? First, I have a girlfriend. Second, we're a little young for a baby, don't you think? And third, we don't have nine months to spare. This war could start happening in a few weeks! Do you seriously think Reyna could fight while pregnant? I don't think so!" argued Percy.

"The pregnancy is instantaneous. It'll only take about 7 hours to complete the nine month pregnancy. Her belly will round automatically. The birth will be as painful as a regular birth, and the baby will be quite healthy. An augur must oversee the ritual, though."

Percy and Reyna discreetly looked at each other, both with a look of distaste on their faces. Octavian would have to be the one to oversee their ritual to get Reyna pregnant. This day would not be end very well if Octavian would be the one to make sure he and Reyna's baby would survive the upcoming war.

"Reyna, it's up to you. I'm not going to force you to get pregnant with a baby at our young age," assured Percy.

Reyna mouthed a "Thank you" to Percy and smiled at him. Reyna started, "I didn't think I would be a mother so soon, but I will do anything that will benefit Camp Jupiter. I can handle the pain of the birth. But I want to know who would take care of our baby if we left for war," Reyna replied.

The _Lares_ that told them of the ritual replied, "Usually it was a retired legionnaire, still young enough to take care of a baby that was trusted by both of the praetors. Do you have any ideas?"

Percy whispered to Reyna, "What about Gwen? I know I trust her enough, but do you?"

Reyna nodded approvingly of his choice. "We have chosen Gwendolyn, former centurion of the fifth cohort, to be the one to care for our baby when Percy and I are off at war. We'll also give Gwen the numbers for babysitters in New Rome, so she can still go to college while raising our baby."

The_ Lares_ nodded approvingly. "Let's fetch the augur and this Gwendolyn you speak of, and start preparing for the ritual!"

**If there's any mistakes, please let me know. This is my first story, so please, don't be too hard on me. If you have any ideas for later chapters in the story, I would be happy to look at them and consider adding them to my story, and of course, I'll give you credit for your ideas. Please review, and thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO. I'd like to thank Rebecca Calzone, GreekCowgirl, Zebra with the Mohauk, the person, and Kronos'sDaughter for reviewing. Rebecca Calzone gave me some great ideas for some later chapters, so thank you for that!**

**The Mark of Athena**

Chapter_ 2: The Ritual_

**The Lares fetched Octavian **for us- thank the gods- and Reyna and I fetched Gwen. The sun was set, and the stars had already come out to light our way.

We walked up to the college dorm, and knocked on 13B, like we were told to do so. A bedraggled Gwen answered the door. "Can I help you with something?" Gwen asked.

I stepped into the light and said, "Gwen, it's me, Percy, with Reyna. We need to ask you an extremely important question. May we come in?"

Gwen must have seen how serious I was, because she moved out of the way automatically to let us in. "What can I do for you today, praetors?" Gwen asked with a curious expression on her face.

Reyna answered, "I'm going to have a baby."

Gwen's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Finally, she formed a coherent word. "Baby?"

And we then told her of the ritual the _Lares_ mentioned, and how we had to pick a retired legionnaire to care for the child in times of crisis and war. She nodded, acceptingly. We told her that we were about to perform the ritual right outside the _principia_, with Octavian.

At the mention of Octavian, her face soured. Not even soft-hearted Gwen could stand the slimy weasel. We told her how only an augur could perform the ritual. She agreed, less accepting this time. "When do you want me there?" she asked.

Reyna replied, "In 20 minutes, in your finest toga. Percy and I must go get prepared now. Good-bye for now Gwen."

Percy bid his good-byes and followed Reyna out of the door.

"Reyna, are you sure about this? We don't have to do this. We're only 16!"

Reyna replied, "We do have to do this. If we die, I want a child who will follow in my footsteps and train to become a legionnaire, and if their lucky, a centurion. Hell, they could become praetor! I want this, Percy. I want this so bad!" And she did something else that shocked Percy even more. She grabbed him, pulled him close, and cried heart-breaking sobs into his chest.

He rubbed her back uncertainly. She hugged him tighter, and started to sob louder. Percy hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head. He whispered, "When the baby's born, I hope it's a girl. I want her to look like you, too. She'll be such a beautiful baby, and when she grows up, she'll be absolutely gorgeous. Just like you. She'll have your amazing wit, your stunning knowledge in fighting, and she'll be the most sought after girl in all of New Rome. "

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He wiped away her tears. Reyna whispered hoarsely, "That sounds lovely, Percy, but I really want a boy. A boy with your beautiful eyes, and your amazing personality. For him to be kind, caring, compassionate, and loyal. But no offense, no matter what the gender, I really hope they turn out smarter than you."

They both started laughing. Percy answered, "Me too, Reyna. Me too. Well, I'll put the gender up to you then. You're going to be the one carrying them for 7 hours."

Reyna smiled. "A boy it is."

They arrived at the _principia_, dressed in their togas, 3 minutes early. Reyna blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we're not late!" Percy nodded his agreement.

Octavian walked out of the _principia_, carrying an assortment of items. He told the praetors, "Stand a foot apart, and face each other." They did as they were told. Octavian then laid two wax candles in-between them, and set them in the shape of an X. "Reyna, I need you to hold this white feather in your right hand, while Percy holds this black feather in his left hand." He handed them the feathers, and they did as he was told. "Now Reyna, I need you to put on this necklace of silver, while Percy puts on this bracelet of gold. Good! Now Percy, I need you to pray to Neptune for which gender you want. You both need to agree on what gender the baby will be. Have you both decided?" They nodded to let him know that they had. "Now Reyna, while Percy's praying to Neptune, I need you to pray to Bellona on what eye color the baby will have. Now I have to warn you that it may not turn out how you want it to. There could be a slight difference in the eye color." Reyna nodded, and began to pray to her mom that her baby boy will have sea green eyes, just like his father, Percy. She prayed with all the strength that she had.

Octavian then said for Percy to switch the black feather to his right hand, and clasp Reyna's left hand in his. Percy did as he was told. Octavian then told them something that would really kill their happy mood. Octavian ordered, "Now Percy, I need you to kiss Reyna for a full ten seconds, at least. I have the timer set, so whenever you're ready."

Percy shot a panicked look at Reyna, who met his stare with eyes the size of saucers. This couldn't turn out well.

Percy hesitantly leaned closer to Reyna, who slowly came up to meet him in the middle. Percy prayed that Annabeth would forgive him. Their lips then met, pulling Percy out of his prayer. Reyna pulled him closer to her, and he obliged. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until they were out of breath. And until Octavian cleared his throat.

"Well, I think five minutes is enough, don't you? Now Percy, we wouldn't want Annabeth to hear about this, now would we?" he mocked with a sneer on his face.

The only thing that stopped Percy from punching the slimy weasel in the face was Reyna's outburst of surprise. Reyna was holding her flat stomach. But now, her stomach wasn't flat. It had a bulge, a tiny bulge that looked like it was growing by the minute. The baby. Percy and Reyna's baby.

The ritual had worked.


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Hours

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO! Also I'd like to thank ducks-r-homicidal, GreekCowgirl (again) Shipper In Obscurity, itsme, and Lil' P 101 for reviewing! And also the first five people who reviewed my 1st chapter! Thank you so much! I can't decide on whether it should be a Preyna story or a Percabeth story. So you know what? The choice is now up to you! The Percabeth vs. Preyna poll is now open! Please vote! And please review the story! :)**

**The Mark of Athena**

_Chapter 3: The Pregnancy_

**Gwen ran over to Reyna, **her purple toga flying behind her. Percy sprinted over, as well. At Gwen's request, Percy lifted Reyna bridal-style into his arms, and jogged her to the infirmary. Percy carefully laid her onto the cot, and held her hand. Reyna kept rubbing her now bulging stomach.

Now all there was left to do was to wait.

After a few hours of sitting in the infirmary and watching Reyna's stomach grow considerably larger, they hooked up the machines for the ultrasound. Gwen, who was trained as a healer, rubbed the cold substance over Reyna's stomach. Reyna winced at the temperature. Percy squeezed her hand. Gwen, in a calming voice, said, "Reyna, I think you're going to be happy. You and Percy are having a baby boy!" Reyna and Gwen started squealing like only girls can squeal, while Percy sat there, staring at the ultrasound picture showing his baby boy, with a goofy grin on his face.

For the next two hours, Percy switched his glances from Reyna, to Reyna's stomach, to the ultrasound picture. He pictured an older him playing catch with a 6 year old boy with a heart-shaped face, rosy cheeks, dark chocolate brown hair, and his eyes. He yearned for that vision to be true, or to become true one day. Reyna's cry of surprise and pain snapped him out of his vision quickly. Reyna whispered, "Gwen, I think my water broke."

Percy would like to think that he was the one that calmed Reyna during the pregnancy, didn't flinch when she screamed, or didn't look away when the baby was born, but the truth is, he was the one that Reyna needed to calm down, he flinched every single time her scream broke the silence, and he didn't even look when his baby boy was born. He, of course, looked right after he came out. And he felt like he was floating on air.

He was perfect, in Percy's eyes. He had a dark mop of brown hair on his head, thick already, with green eyes, his eyes, looking up at him when he held his baby boy. And when he smiled that toothless little smile and cooed, well you couldn't blame him for crying. He only had to wait for him for 7 and a half hours, which is usually nine months too early, but he still thought 7 hours was too long. He hugged him to his chest, and hoped that he never had to let go.

But of course he did when Reyna asked him to hand their baby boy over. The baby was theirs, not just his. Reyna asked, "Percy, what should we name him? I don't want to keep calling him baby, you know? I want him to have a name, a beautiful name that shows how special he is to us."

Percy stared at his boy and thought hard. Which name would show how amazing he is? How much they cared about him? And it came to him.

"What do you think of Aidan?" Percy asked Reyna. The look on her face said everything.

"Percy, that's beautiful! Handsome, actually. Aidan Joseph Jackson has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Percy stuttered, "Aidan Joseph JACKSON? Are you sure Reyna? He's as much yours as he is mine! We don't have to use my last name, if you don't want to."

Reyna replied, "Percy, I want to. I really, really want to. It's a beautiful name." Percy smiled, grabbed Aidan from Reyna, and spun his baby boy around.

Gwen walked into the room with her hands full of legal documents. "Shall we start filling these out? We need two birth certificates. One for the camp and one to sneak into a hospital in San Francisco. For the one for the hospital when it asks about the father's biological father, put N/A, and for mother's biological mother, also put N/A. Everything else, answer truthfully. Well, except for the address part. We don't want to put the camp's address. Maybe we can put Percy's New York address instead. Is that alright with you Percy?" Percy nodded to show his agreement.

And so, for the better part of an hour, they filled out many legal documents, and two birth certificates for a handsome baby boy named Aidan Joseph Jackson.

And Percy couldn't have been happier.

**I know, short chapter. But I really wanted to get this out of the way. Thanks everybody who reviewed, and everyone who even read my story! I really appreciate it! (: Please review! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating until after Thursday. This is only because my beta, MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor, needs to catch up with the newest chapters. So sorry! I hope you don't give up on the story! I'll be back I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Jupiter's Surprise

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Thank you to MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor for being beta for this story! It means a lot! :)**

**The Mark of Athena**

_Chapter 4: Telling the Camp_

**The only reason they** decided to tell the camp that Reyna had Percy's baby because of an ancient ritual, was because if they didn't, Octavian would. And nobody wanted that. Not one person.

So there Percy and Reyna were, standing on the steps of the _principia_, holding Aidan in a warm green blanket that Gwen had found, in front of the entire camp, including the residents of New Rome.

Percy cleared his throat. "Hello, people of Rome. We have gathered you all here today to explain something that Reyna and I think that you need to hear." And so, Percy told the story, with Reyna piping in whenever he missed something. He of course, did not tell them about the kiss they shared, or Reyna crying on his shoulder before the ritual took place, or how Percy couldn't even look during the birth, but they told everything else.

Gwen would have been there, but she had gone into San Francisco to sneak the birth certificate into a large hospital called St. John's.

Everyone that didn't know about the birth either had their mouths open, gaping at them, or they were smiling ecstatically, or they were scowling, (Octavian's supporters) which they took as an okay sign to go on. "Gwen will be Aidan's caretaker when we're gone for war. We trust that you will train Aidan if Percy and I cannot. When he's old enough, he shall enter the legion on _probatio_, just like all of you did. When he earns his first stripe and all of his stripes after that, you shall treat the ceremony and him with respect, just like we did when you received your stripes. You may now return to your jobs. Thank you for your time," concluded Reyna.

Afterwards, Ella the harpy came bounding up to them, quoting Homer as she handed them a scroll. Hazel and Frank walked up to them afterwards as well. Hazel gave Percy another sisterly kiss on the cheek, while Frank hugged him. They entered the _principia_ to read the scroll, out of everyone's sight.

Hazel screamed when she saw Sammy or Leo, or whatever you want to call him, when he appeared on the scroll. Percy listened to what he said with rapt attention. Percy then handed Aidan to Hazel, who went to sit down while Percy called an emergency Senate meeting.

After everybody arrived, Percy went into detail, explaining how he was Greek, and how there was a Greek camp, and how the Greeks were arriving on a warship to pick him, Hazel, and Frank up to take them to Rome and later to Greece to fight Gaea and her children.

The Romans were accepting of Percy's heritage, except for Octavian and his followers, and were ready to fight Gaea. Percy rallied his troops, told them to dress in their fighting gear, and how they were going to stand ready to fight, only as a precaution, just in case things didn't turn out well.

Percy reminded them that Jason was on that warship, returning home. He also told them that he and Jason would have to decide whom would become co-praetor with Reyna. Percy then dismissed them so they could get ready for the Greeks arrival.

The Romans stood in the wide streets of New Rome, dressed in their best army clothes, preparing for the unexpected, which is quite a hard thing to do.

As the leaders of the 12th legion, Percy and Reyna stood in front of the army, side-by-side, with Hazel standing behind them, holding Aidan. When the warship landed, barely fitting in the wide streets, Percy and Reyna stood straight and tensed with nervousness.

First to leave the ship was the former praetor, Jason Grace, flanked by a pretty girl with choppy brown hair, and Leo/Sammy. Behind them was a redhead Percy knew well. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Greek camp's oracle, and one of his best friends. Behind her was a satyr wearing a familiar looking Rasta cap, chewing on a tin can. Percy couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

Lastly, an extremely familiar blonde glided down the plank, her beautiful stormy gray eyes staring at him, expecting him to not remember. He gave her his lopsided grin, the one that she loved, which made her eyes beam and her smile appear.

Percy and Reyna stepped forward, almost in synchronization, with Hazel mirroring their movements. Percy held his arms out wide and smiled, saying, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter and New Rome, Greeks! I'm glad you could find your way here, hopefully with no difficulties. The centurions shall escort you to the_ principia _for a Senate meeting, which concerns all of you. So please, make yourself welcome!"

Percy and Reyna then turned around, and followed Hazel, who was in front of them, back into the center of New Rome.

**The end of chapter four, completed! I'm running out of ideas for chapters, so please, if you can think of any at all, review and tell me! I was thinking an Annabeth/Reyna fight, or disagreement, or whatever you want to call it. What do think of that? I seriously need your guys' advice! So please review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Much?

**Disclaimer-I am not the owner of PJO or the HoO series. Also, warning, this is the longest chapter in the story yet. The Annabeth/Reyna argument (or one of them anyway) will be later on in the chapter. But that is not the end of their feud. Trust me. Thank you MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor for being my beta! Also, Preyna is killing Percabeth in the poll. Come on Percabeth fans! Don't you want them to be together? The poll is still open on my profile, if you want to vote. And on with the story!**

**The Mark of Athena**

_Chapter 5: A Jealous Meeting_

**Percy and Reyna had** agreed that Percy would sit on the Roman side, and that Jason would sit on the Greek side for the time being. But, when Percy sat down in what used to be Jason's chair, on the Roman side, all of the Greeks, and Jason, were noticeably upset. Again, Percy was on the left while Reyna was on the right. To the left of Percy sat Hazel, who was holding Aidan. To the right of Reyna sat Frank. On the Greek side of the table was Annabeth, who was facing Reyna (and glaring at her) while Jason sat to her left facing Percy. When Reyna leaned over and started whispering in Percy's ear about the matter, Annabeth started glaring daggers, and put her hand on her knife. Rachel, who was sitting on Annabeth's right, reached over and set her own hand on Annabeth's hand to keep her from doing something rash.

Percy saw Annabeth loosen her grip on her knife while Rachel still had her hand on Annabeth's now clenched hand. Percy thought that now was a good time to ask Reyna a question. He whispered to her, "I wonder what's gotten into Annabeth?"

Reyna laughed, quite loudly, which got another glare from Annabeth, and whispered, "Percy, it's called jealousy. She's jealous of you and me because she thinks that you should be sitting on the Greek side, instead of the Roman one."

"Jealousy? Annabeth doesn't get jealous though. Well, I mean, I guess there was that Rachel incident, and the Calypso incident… Okay, you're right, she could be jealous. But I don't know what she'd be jealous about. It's not like me and you are dating or anything. We're best friends, and we had a baby, but we used an ancient ritual, so that doesn't really count. Hey Reyna, I have a question to ask you. Is my and your kiss considered cheating? Please say that it's not!"

"Percy, that's up to Annabeth, not us." She patted his hand, squeezed it, and then let it go at the glare she got from Annabeth. "Shall we start the meeting?"

Percy nodded, and stood up. "As I said earlier, welcome to Camp Jupiter and New Rome. We'll have some of the centurions show you around, so that you don't get lost. I expect you to treat the citizens of New Rome, and the legionnaires with respect. If anyone bothers or harasses you, please do not be afraid to tell either Reyna or me. We would be happy to help. Right Reyna?"

Reyna nodded and replied, "Of course we would. Hazel, Frank, and Gwen, who is not here right now, will be happy to help as well, right guys?"

Hazel nodded, trying not to glance at Sammy/Leo, and responded, "Of course! If anyone bothers you, I'd be happy to help. I could tell the praetors if you felt nervous about telling on somebody." Frank nodded, agreeing with her.

Gwen walked into the meeting at the finish of Hazel's sentence. She sat down to the left of Hazel and took Aidan from her. Gwen replied, "I, of course, will do the same. I'm sure they'd want me to bring Aidan along as well." Gwen, noticing her slip, slapped her hand across her mouth before she could say anything else.

Before people started asking questions Percy answered, "Right! Anyway, on to the problems at hand. We have to decide who the 7 are, and who will be going to Rome and then to Greece to fight Gaea. I believe Hazel, Frank, and I are 3 of the 7. Jason, Leo, and I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Piper," the brunette responded.

"Also Jason, Leo, and Piper are going on the quest. But we must decide who the 7th person is. I believe that it's either Reyna," Annabeth glared at Percy for even mentioning her name, "or Annabeth."

Hazel then recited in Latin, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The Mark of Athena shall burn through Rome."

Percy and the Roman demigods-excluding Jason, since he had never heard the prophecy before- nodded, agreeing with Hazel.

Reyna mentioned what was on most of the Romans' minds. "That doesn't sound like a good prophecy at all. I don't know about you, but I do not want anything burning through Rome. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Percy replied, "I agree with you, but we shouldn't make assumptions. It might mean something entirely different than what we make it out to be. Correct?"

Everyone nodded. Annabeth spoke up, "What exactly are you talking about? We Greeks didn't get one piece of information from that."

This time, it was Percy who spoke. "Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The Mark of Athena shall burn through Rome. This is a prophecy I received earlier this week. We've been trying to decipher it ever since. We know that it involves you, but that is all we know."

Reyna replied, "We're extremely worried, because none of us want anything burning through Rome, and it mentions you, so, many Romans see you as a threat."

Annabeth stiffly replied, "I am no threat to you, or any of the Romans, for that matter. I came here to retrieve my boyfriend, decipher the Great Prophecy, and return back to Camp Half-Blood to prepare for war."

Reyna sighed, "Ah, but you are a threat. You have come here to take our praetor from the people of Rome. No one would take kindly to that. And I do not believe you are the right person to go on this quest."

Annabeth indignantly replied, "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

Reyna angrily responded, "It means that we cannot trust you in times of crisis. On Circe's Island, the island of my youth, you released a band of evil pirates to rescue Percy. You destroyed hundreds of people's lives, for one person. Children were killed, families were seperated, mine included. Also, if you were as close to him as you thought, you should have known right away which guinea pig was Percy. How could you not tell which one your best friend was? So that is why I do not believe that you are the right person to go on this quest."

At the end of Reyna's speech, Annabeth's eyes were full of angry tears, Percy was shocked by her outburst, everybody else was starting at the two of them like a tennis match, and Aidan had started crying.

At Aidan's cry, Percy and Reyna jumped from their seats and dashed over to Gwen's side to see what was wrong. Gwen handed Aidan to Percy, who started rocking him to call him down. Reyna wrapped her arms around Percy and Aidan, which made Annabeth emit a growl from the back of her throat. Aidan's cries stopped, and Percy handed him back to Gwen.

After seeing the confusion from his Greek friends, Percy replied to their confusing looks, "Reyna and I have something important to tell you."

Annabeth's face filled with terror, and she started dashing her eyes from Percy and Reyna to Aidan. Her bottom lip trembled. "Please do not tell me that you are the father of that child. You've only been gone for 8 and a half months!"

Percy replied, "I am sorry Annabeth. But trust me, he was not conceived in the way that you think he was."

Rachel replied, "Percy, will you please explain to us what is going on? Because I am utterly confused."

Percy nodded his assent. "Reyna, myself, some _Lares, _and the town elders were discussing some steps to be taken to ensure that our legacy carries on at camp if we leave for war. One of the ghosts mentioned a ritual used in ancient Rome by praetors and virgin priestesses who wanted to be parents. We agreed on attempting the ritual. Octavian, our camp's augur, gave us the supplies needed, and helped us perform the ritual. Reyna became pregnant instantly. Reyna, would you like to tell the rest?"

Reyna nodded. "I was rushed to the infirmary by Percy and Gwen, and we were in there for a few hours, watching as my stomach grew to 3 times it's size. The nine month pregnancy lasted 7 and a half hours. We had an ultrasound done after 5 hours had passed. It was a baby boy. The birth was as normal as any other birth. I'm sure you don't want me to go into details." Percy visibly shuddered. "We filled out the legal documents needed, and Gwen snuck them into St. John's Hospital in San Francisco. We had just finished telling the camp about Aidan when you arrived. And here we are."

Jason was glaring at Percy, most likely picturing the best way to kill him, and the rest of the Greek's mouths hung open at her few sentences. But Annabeth's reaction was the worst, in Percy's eyes. Annabeth had an act of indifference on her face. But that's all that it was. An act.

Percy could see the underlying hurt in her stare. He could see the hidden tears in her eyes. He was always the best at reading Annabeth's hidden emotions.

He had hurt her. Again.

Leo, always the joker, whistled and replied, "I did NOT see that coming. When I pictured arriving at the strict, gladiator-style Roman camp, this was not what I pictured." Annabeth's eyes hardened at his declaration, and she glared at Leo with fury in her eyes.

Percy, trying to ease the tension, then asked, "So, how was camp while I was gone?"

**And there it is folks, the sentence that was my inspiration for the title. I know, crappy ending, but I didn't just want to keep going on and on about the meeting. I doubt you would have wanted that either. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading! (: Also, please vote on the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion Is My Middle Name

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO. Preyna's still in the lead on the poll!**

**Chapter 6: Percy's Confusion**

**After the extremely awkward** meeting had adjourned, Percy was feeling very anxious. He knew that he had to talk to Annabeth, privately. And he had no clue what he was going to say.

He of course loved Annabeth. She was right up there with his Mom. But there were 2 other people who were also now up there. Aidan, of course was tied with them. He loved him as much as any 16 year old father could love his son. And the last person was Reyna.

He didn't just love her because she gave birth to their child, but also because of the little things. He loved how on a windy day, her hair would fly around her head like a dark halo. He loved how even when she was giving orders, her voice would sound caring. He loved how she was strong, and also weak. He loved how she would do anything for anybody she loved. Just like him.

They had so much, too much, in common. They would go to the ends of the earth to help the ones they loved, although he doubted that that was Reyna's fatal flaw. Only Percy would have that rotten of luck to have a fatal flaw such as that.

He saw that his feelings toward Reyna were returned by her. She just had a better way of hiding it.

And Percy knew that he had a decision to make.

But he also knew that he shouldn't have to think about making a decision. When you date somebody, you aren't supposed to like or love anybody else but them.

If he chose Reyna, he would hurt Annabeth.

If he chose Annabeth, he would hurt Reyna, and by default, he would hurt Aidan as well. As his son grew older, he would wonder why everyone else's parents were together, or ever had been together, and why his had never even tried.

But Annabeth was his best friend, and his girlfriend. She was the one he would always go to in times of crisis. She was his rock. He didn't think he could give that up. Because honestly, who would be stupid enough to give up that much commitment and trust?

Then Percy realized something. He had hurt Reyna in the past. He and Annabeth were the ones who had destroyed Circe's Island on their quest in the Sea of Monsters. He had forced her to change her entire way of life. He had hurt her, almost beyond repair.

But he had hurt Annabeth, as well. He left her for 2 weeks when he was stranded on Calypso's Island. He had left her alone for 9 months, without her knowing where he was, too. He didn't have a choice in either of the matters, but he still hurt her. Percy also didn't have a choice in the matter when he hurt Reyna, either. Annabeth was the one who, in her desperate attempt to turn him human again, had let loose angry pirates on Circe's Island.

He still had nightmares about that. As if there wasn't enough to worry about.

Reyna or Annabeth? The mother of his child who he cared about deeply, or his best friend for almost five years who he was in love with?

Percy was never good at making big decisions. Take the First Great Prophecy for example. He didn't even realize he had made the life changing decision until afterwards when Annabeth reminded him. And he didn't think an off-the-top-of-my-head decision was going to work in this situation.

Why did everything have to revolve around him? Was this the fate of all heroes then? To have hard decisions pushed onto them, with no choice in the matter?

He didn't know what he was going to do. He was so confused, even more than usual. How could anybody make that large of a decision? How could anyone be stupid enough to try?

He loved Annabeth. But he loved Reyna, too. And he didn't want to give up either of them.

What the hell was wrong with him?

**This was more of a filler chapter than anything else. Sorry about the bad quality! You can still vote for Preyna or Percabeth on my poll! Preyna's in the lead, so Percabeth fans... beware! Anyway, review please! I really need your feedback! Also, running out of ideas, so please help! :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Choice Is Yours

**I do not own PJO or HoO! Thank you MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor for being beta! And thanks to the reviewers and the readers! Since only 3 people have voted for Percabeth in the poll, this is a Percabeth chapter before the story is overrun with Preyna chapters. Sorry Preyna fans! Vote on the poll!**

**Chapter 7: The Choice Is Yours**

**Percy knew his day** was not going to end well the moment he saw Annabeth striding toward him with a determined look on her face. She jogged over when she spotted him, grabbed his face, and pulled him towards her so their lips could meet.

He felt something in the kiss. Passion, definitely. Perhaps love? But he also knew that the feeling he always had when him and Annabeth kissed had weakened. It used to leave him breathless and exhilarated. Now all it did was leave him breathless. It wasn't as powerful as it used to be. Something was missing.

When Annabeth pulled away, she stared at him panting. "I missed you," she whispered.

"You were the only thing I could remember when I woke up," Percy replied.

She smiled softly. "That doesn't technically mean that you missed me, you know. Eight and a half months and you didn't miss me?" Her eyebrows creased.

He smiled softly. "Annabeth, I've only been awake for about a month. Hera put me to sleep for 8 months, until the right time came along to wake me up and help the Romans. I woke up in the Wolf House, where Lupa taught me to inhance my senses and help me become more wolf-like and tougher than I already was."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, please." She smiled flirtatiously. Her mouth popped open in the cute little expression she got when she realized something.

"So you've only known Reyna for two weeks?" she asked, with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Yeah, she knew exactly who I was when I got here, though. Well, except the Greek part, but even I didn't know that by then."

She frowned. "And you're already that close to each other?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Her eyebrows creased again.

"Annabeth!" We turned around. Rachel was running towards us from the direction of the ship. She panted, "Annabeth, Leo needs you to help him with the ship. And I know you guys are just catching up, but he seriously needs your help! He says it's urgent!"

Annabeth frowned. "Alright, I'll go help the nitwit. Honestly, that boy makes Percy look like a genius!"

"Hey!" Percy shouted indignantly.

She smiled brightly at him. "Relax, you know I love you. We'll catch up more later, okay?" He nodded his consent. Before running towards the ship, she kissed him sweetly on the cheek and smiled softly at him. "I really missed you, you know. Don't leave me without a warning next time, okay?" He nodded.

When she was out of sight, he sighed disheartedly.

Rachel, who he hadn't noticed was still there, gave him a pitying glace and asked, "Percy, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." She frowned concerningly.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I love Annabeth, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love Reyna too, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do about it."

Her eyes widened comically, but he wasn't in the mood to laugh. "Percy, I'd be flat out lying to you if I told you that I knew what to do in this situation. The closest thing I had to a relationship was with you, and we saw how that worked out." She smiled at him, which he returned. "But what I do know is that no one else can help you make this decision. The choice is yours to make. And I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's what you have to hear. You're my best friend, you know that. I'm here for you. Always."

She pulled him in for a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Rach. You always understand. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled at him. "I don't know about that, but I appreciate it. We'll catch up later, okay? I better go help with the ship before Annabeth kills Leo."

As she said Annabeth's name, his face fell. She patted him on the cheek and whispered, "You always make the right decision. No matter what your choice, I will be on your side. Now go see your little boy. I have to go." She hugged him quickly, and jogged off towards the ship.

He watched her jog away with a small smile on his face.

He was so lucky to have Rachel.

**Just a little Percabeth, and some Prachel friendship thrown in there. And no, even if you review and tell me your vote, it doesn't count. It has to be through the poll. The poll stands- Preyna 83% of the votes and Percabeth with 17% of the votes. Review and vote! Also, for those of you who think that concerningly isn't a word, I looked it up, and it is! So HA to those who thought differently! ;) Anyway, running out of ideas, so please PM me with ideas for later chapters! Also, don't know how long this story will end up being, so yeah, thought I might warn you. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Family Time

**Disclaimer- Do not and will not ever own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus (unless I have a side of the family that I don't know about) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 8: Bonding Time and Heartwarming Memories**

It had been a few weeks since his chat with Annabeth and Rachel. He had been trying really hard to avoid Annabeth, but sometimes he just couldn't get away from her. He had resulted to desperate measures. He had asked Leo to keep her busy with the ship, even if that meant making up problems. Fake problems such as the structuring over the girls' shared bedroom was weakening and that it would collapse on top of them while they were sleeping.

She argued that the structuring was perfectly fine, but Leo kept his promise to Percy and insisted that they needed more strength. Annabeth grudgingly added more supports to the structuring, which took a whole 2 weeks to do.

Percy, Hazel, and Frank were going to be leaving in a week to visit Camp Half-Blood, and Percy didn't know what to expect. He missed his Greek friends terribly, but if he left, he would have to leave behind Reyna, Aidan, and Gwen. Not to mention the Fifth Cohort, his new family, and all of the other friends that he had made during his time as praetor. Percy considered himself both Greek AND Roman now.

Also, Percy and Jason had still not decided over who would become praetor if both of them survived the Giant War against Gaea. Percy had sensed that Jason hated him. He thought it was somehow connected to Aidan, but he didn't understand why. Reyna always said that they were just friends, but seeing Jason's glare at them when they introduced Aidan made him believe otherwise. But he trusted Reyna, and didn't bring it up to her.

Percy and Reyna had been trying to spend more time with Aidan before the war started. Percy knew that he'd be leaving for war, and if he didn't come back, he wanted at least a few memories of his son before his death.

The Greeks and the Romans had grudgingly agreed that Annabeth was going to be the 7th member of the quest. Percy and Reyna agreed that Reyna staying was the best choice, since Aidan needed his mom for milk and other neccessities, and Rome needed at least one of the praetors to stay.

Percy had given Gwen the day off from being nanny, and had taken Aidan for the day. He was trying to teach Aidan how to say "Dada" before he had to leave for war, but all he said so far was a bunch of gibberish, much to the annoyance of Percy. Of course, he knew he shouldn't be annoyed, because Aidan was only a few weeks old, but still, he really wanted to teach his son how to say "Dada" before he was gone.

Reyna told him that he would get even more gray hair than he already has if he didn't stop worrying about it. He had to let Aidan mature and develop before he started teaching him how to say certain words.

Percy grudgingly agreed with her. His son was not stupid. No child of Reyna's was ever going to be stupid. Percy was the one being stupid right now. How dumb could he be, trying to teach his son how to speak at his young age?

And even though he knew it was stupid, he was not giving up.

"Annabeth," Percy called out. I know, not one of his best plans, but he was desperate.

She whipped her head around at his voice, "Percy? I thought you were busy today."

"Yeah, I was, but now I need your help."

She stepped closer. "Help with what exactly?"

He gulped at their close proximity. "I need help teaching Aidan how to say Dada. I've tried teaching him, but he just hasn't grasped the concept yet! Reyna's been trying too, but she hasn't been able to teach him either."

She asked with barely masked anger, "So Reyna's been helping you? But your just asking me now?"

Percy tried to have her understand. "I only asked Reyna first because Aidan knows her, and I thought he would respond to her better."

"I guess I understand your logic," she sighed.

"Now that genius advice that you always have?" asked Percy impatiently.

Annabeth sighed. "I would say that you need to spend more time with him, and that you need to keep repeating the word you want him to learn, so that it's stuck in his mind, and so he doesn't forget it."

"But that's what I've been trying!"

"Just keep trying. The Percy Jackson I know wouldn't give up so easily."

"Your right. As usual. I just really want him to be able to say it before I leave. I don't want to leave with him not knowing who I am, you know?"

Annabeth smiled encouragingly. "I understand, Percy. But you have to remember that he's still very young, and he hasn't developed all of his brain functions yet."

He sighed. "I understand. I better get going. Thanks Annabeth."

She smiled and waved as he walked away.

His time to teach Aidan how to say Dada ran out. He was getting to see his Greek friends again. He was going to his old home. Camp Half-Blood.

It was finally time to leave for Greece and fight Gaea. Percy wasn't sure if this was a war that they could win. They were horribly outnumbered, outskilled, and Gaea had more powerful forces on her side. How could they beat that?

Everybody had already boarded the ship, and they were waiting on Percy. Annabeth kept looking over the ship, impatiently waiting for him to hurry up.

After Percy had embraced most of the camp, he had hugged Gwen tightly and whispered, "Thank you so much for taking me into the Fifth Cohort, for being a great leader, and for taking care of Aidan for these past few weeks. Stay safe, okay? Reyna, Aidan, and I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." She smiled through her tear-filled eyes and nodded.

He then hugged Reyna. Why wasn't he able to let go? He kissed her on the forehead, and she kissed him on the cheek. Annabeth had been watching them very closely the entire time, so that was all they could do. She was crying silently, with only a few tears leaking out of her pool-filled eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that. "I'll be back, I promise. But if I don't, I have money that I left for you and Aidan. Of course, it's in New York, but Gwen promised that she would find a way to get it to you. Thank you for being such a great mother to Aidan, and an amazing leader to Rome. Never give up, okay?"

She nodded tearfully, hugged him one last time, and handed Aidan to Percy.

Holding Aidan, the dam broke. No one had seen Percy so emotional before. Not even when he and Grover had watched his mother being kidnapped by the Minotaur was he this emotional. He hugged his baby as tightly as he could without breaking Aidan. Aidan was holding Percy's pinky finger in his tiny little hand, just watching his dad cry.

After crying his eyes out, he leaned close to Aidan's ear and whispered, "Take care of Mommy, okay? Behave for Gwen and Mommy. Hopefully, I'll come back after the war, but if I don't, please don't resent me. I'll try my best to make it home to you." His voice broke, and he couldn't continue on. He tearfully handed Aidan back to Reyna, and his arms and his heart felt empty after he gave him away.

As he turned away, brushing tears off his cheeks, he heard Aidan say something. Percy turned around, shocked. "What did he say?"

Aidan repeated, "Dada." Everyone's mouth popped open.

Aidan just spoke.

Oh my gods, Aidan just spoke!

Percy ran over to Aidan, stole him from Reyna, and twirled him around in the air joyfully. "That's right, Aidan. I'm Dada! I love you so much buddy! I'll be back, I promise." He kissed him on the forehead, handed him to Reyna again, and walked backwards to the Argo II, watching Aidan the entire time.

Even after the ship had taken off, Aidan kept repeating the same word. "Dada."

**Thanks to mrpuppy for the idea of Aidan saying his first words! **

**Thanks to MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor for being an amazing beta! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Telling Thalia

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Telling Thalia**

**Everyone had left Percy** to wallow by himself. He had been sitting in his shared bedroom, staring out the window, replaying all of the good-byes that he said.

He thought of everything that he could have said differently. _How is it possible that all of my wise moments have to happen AFTER I leave?_

Grover knocked on the door, pulling Percy out of his thoughts.

"Hey man, can we talk?" Grover asked shyly.

"Sure G-man. What's going on?"

"I'm worried about you, man. You've been acting a lot different lately, and Annabeth's noticed too."

"I'm a father now G-man. I have more responsibilities now. I pretty much gave Reyna my entire savings account that I was saving for college, just so she could be supported financially."

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Grover asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, man, I do. But I still love Annabeth, and I couldn't bear to hurt either of them. Why is it always me?"

"Well, you know what they always say. If you're in love with two people, pick the second one, because if you loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second person."

Percy sighed. "It's not that simple. I'm expected to save the world again, defeat Gaea, and I don't think I can do it. Not to mention the slightly smaller problems. Me being a father at 16, being in love with my girlfriend along with caring about the mother of my child, and having to tell my own mother that she now has a grandchild."

"Perce, your life sucks. But then again, it's always sucked."

"Way to make me feel better, dude."

"What I'm saying is that even though your life has sucked since day one, you've always been able to pull through. You've had to go through Gabe, four quests, 2 huge wars, and that's not including your ADHD and dyslexia, being bullied, and everything else. But all of that is what makes you who you are today. You're brave, loyal, kind, and compassionate. You, my friend, are a true hero through and through."

Percy slightly smiled. "Thanks man."

"Anytime Percy." Grover stood up, his hooves clunking against the hardwood floors of the ship. Percy and Grover hugged each other good-bye, and Grover walked out of the door. A few seconds later, Grover stuck his head back in. "You know Percy, if you're worried about Sally's reaction, just think what Thalia's reaction will be."

Percy threw himself onto his bed, groaning loudly, while Grover chuckled as he walked (or is it trotted?) down the hall.

~Preyna~or~Percabeth?~Preyna~or~Percabeth?~Preyna~or~Percabeth?~Preyna~or~Percabeth?(Line break)

Piper knocked on his door. "Percy? We're almost home."

_Home. _

He smiled. "Thanks Piper."

"Of course." She smiled slightly as she walked out the door.

He groaned slightly as he got up, popping his back in the process.

He got up, threw on a blue t-shirt and some shorts, and got ready for the day.

What would everyone's reactions be like?

Chiron will probably be relieved, and Katie Gardner, as sweet as she is, will probably hug him once he gets off the ship. The Stolls will probably plan an enormous prank to welcome him back, and Juniper will probably hug him and then check to make sure Grover was okay without her there.

And guess what? Everything he thought would happen, happened. Chiron breathed out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of him, Katie hugged him directly after he got off the ship, the Stolls planned a huge prank involving fireworks and maple syrup (don't ask) and Juniper hugged him and then went to check on Grover.

The only thing that didn't happen according to plan was to watch the Hunters filing out of Cabin Eight, with Thalia in the lead, to greet him and the other quest members right before dinner.

Grover patted his back, stifling his laughter, and whispered, "It's been great knowing you Percy. Hope you enjoy the Underworld."

Thalia, with the Hunters in procession after her, walked up to Percy. Percy gulped.

But what he didn't expect was the giant bear hug Thalia gave him. He hugged her back, surprised.

"Kelp Head, I was so worried about you when you went missing. But if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it."

He threw his head back and laughed. It was the first real laugh he had had in days. Sure he chuckled, but this was a full out boisterous laughter.

"I missed you Thals. And if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it."

She smiled and punched him on the shoulder. _Just like old times. _He smiled at the thought.

"Hey Thalia? I need to tell you something, something that you probably won't like."

She nodded. "Okay, tell me."

He gulped, sucked in a breath, and then explained to her everything that had happened since he had woken up from his eight month long sleep.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Reyna and I had a child, using an ancient ritual, so that our lineage would continue on to the next generation."

He could see the sparks flying off of her skin. Her face was bright red now. Finally, she gained control and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Does Annabeth know?" Thalia asked.

"Of course she knows. How could she not know? It took a while for her to get used to, but she finally accepted the idea. Annabeth really seemed to enjoy spending time with Aidan."

Thalia sighed. "If Annabeth isn't upset about this, I have no reason to be."

"Really?" Thalia nodded. Percy gave an apprehensive smile. "Do you want to see a picture?"

She smiled slightly and nodded.

He took out a slightly bent picture that he had taken the day before they left. It was Percy holding Aidan in his arms. Aidan had his arm extended so that he was slightly touching Percy's face.

"Oh Percy, he's adorable."

"He looks more like his mother, but he has my eyes."

"I hope that I can one day meet him in person."

"I hope you can to. You'll be a great aunt to have around."

She looked at Percy, shocked. "What?"

"Thalia Grace, will you be the aunt of my child, Aidan Joseph? I know it's a really big responsibility, but maybe you could see him once a year, or more? He needs good influences in his life, and I thought you'd be a perfect choice."

"Aunt Thalia." She smiled. "Oh Percy, I'd love to!"

"You would?" Percy asked.

She nodded.

Percy handed her the picture. "You can keep this so you can remind yourself that you now have a nephew. I have some more pictures in the ship, and I thought you might want this as a keepsake."

He thought she'd just nod and smile, grateful for the picture, but instead, she shocked him. Like literally shocked him. She had pulled him in for another bear hug, sparks flying off her skin, hitting him in the process. He shook the pain off. He knew that she couldn't control the sparks.

"Thank you, Fish Breath."

"You're welcome, Airhead."

Overall, it turned out a lot better than he thought it would.

**A/N- So sorry for not updating in a long time! I hope this makes up for it! I've been having writer's block, and I only started this a few hours ago. As always, thank you to MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor for being beta, please REVIEW and VOTE... blah, blah, blah. Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, thank you to the reviewers who gave me the idea of the Hunters coming to Camp Half-Blood to see Percy. There's not going to be some grand scene with the Hunters. Their just background characters. Only Thalia is featured! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry Mom

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Chapter 10: Telling Mom AKA My Death Sentence**

**After Percy's talk with **Thalia turned out well, better than he expected, he figured that it was the time to tell his mom. He figured she'd be furious, but honestly, what mother wasn't when you told them that you were a parent at the age of 16. She'll probably say something about her and Paul being too young to be grandparents. But then again, she might surprise him and be extremely supportive.

He decided that he would take Thalia along. His mom adored Thalia, so he thought that with her there, his mom would be a little more calm.

When Thalia rang the doorbell, Percy heard someone hurriedly walking down the stairs. He smiled. "Mom," he whispered.

Thalia smiled and grasped his shoulder. "Ready for this?"

Percy let out the breath he had been holding and nodded his head yes.

When the door finally opened, Percy smiled. Sally's eyes brightened at the sight in front of her. The smile she gave them made Percy's life brighten just a little bit more. But that was just his inside Momma Boy speaking.

"Hey, Mom. It's been a while."

"My baby, oh, thank the gods that you're okay!" She ushered them both inside, offering them cookies and milk, which Percy turned down, while Thalia accepted.

After a few seconds of silence passed by, Thalia nudged his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. _Tell her, or I will._

"Mom, you're not going to be happy with me."

"And why wouldn't I be happy with you? I haven't seen you in months!"

Percy sighed, dreading what he had to say. "Mom, I have a son."

Out of all of the reactions, she settled on the _I am so disappointed in you_ look. Gods, he hated that look!

But her next question is the thing that really caught him off guard.

"How far along is Annabeth in the pregnancy?"

Thalia spit out her milk in shock, while I just stared at my mom with my mouth gaping open.

"No, no Mom! Annabeth isn't pregnant!"

"You cheated on Annabeth?"

"Mom!" Thalia was holding back laughter while I was getting chewed out. Nice.

And then I explained. The ritual, the loss of memory. Everything.

"You want to see a picture?" asked Thalia.

This one sentence brightened her mood. "Of course!"

Thalia pulled out the picture that I gave her.

"My goodness, Percy he is adorable! He has your eyes, Percy!"

I laughed. Way to point out the obvious. "I know Mom! Do you want a picture to keep on the refridgerator, or something?"

"May I?"

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out another photo of him and Aidan.

At the sight of him, Aidan, and Reyna all smiling at the camera, Sally burst into tears. "Percy, you make such an adorable family! I really want to meet this Reyna girl."

"Mom, you'll scare her!" Percy teasingly replied. Thalia chuckled beside him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy! She's part of the family now!"

Thalia asked, "In what way?"

"In the way of being the mother of my very own grandbaby!" she exclaimed.

"Now, just excuse me a moment. I'm going to go stick this on the fridge."

Once Sally left the room, Thalia burst out laughing.

"That went swimmingly, wouldn't you say?"

"Thals, stop with the fish jokes."

"Someone's being a crab. Wake up on the wrong side of the seashell today?" she teasingly replied.

He bumped her shoulder. "Shut up."

_At least neither of them killed me,_ Percy thought to himself.

He smiled and stole one of Thalia's cookies.

**A/N- Yes- Preyna is still in the lead. No- I still have not decided whether Reyna or Annabeth end up with Percy.**

**Review please! I need feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Better Man

**Chapter 11: The Better Man**

**Percy could be** **slow **at times, but he wasn't stupid. He saw the way Jason had glared at him with fury when he and Reyna told everyone about Aidan.

What he wanted to know was why. He hadn't done anything wrong to him. Sure, he took his position as praetor, but he said that they would decide upon who was to be praetor AFTER they fought Gaea. But as the days went by at Camp Half-Blood, he noticed Jason giving him dirty looks every single time he saw him.

Percy wasn't one to stand by and watch when someone had a problem with him. He was the take-action kind of guy. So when he again saw Jason glaring angrily at him, he decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey Jason, wait up!" Percy shouted after Jason as he walked away.

Jason slowly turned around to look at Percy. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"Just to talk. You obviously have a problem with me, and I want to fix it before we leave to war. I wouldn't be able to trust you to have my back if you have a chance of acting out of anger."

"You wanna talk? We'll talk. Let's start out with the obvious first. You can't have Reyna if you already have Annabeth. Reyna's mine. I've known her a lot longer than you have."

"I doubt Reyna agrees with being called yours. She is not a possession, and she doesn't deserve to be treated as one. Also, she told me you were only friends. You were only friends when you first disappeared, and you're still only friends now."

"Well then, what about Annabeth? You don't think she hasn't noticed you pulling away? You don't think that she's jealous of Reyna?"

"I have not been pulling away. And why would she be jealous of Reyna?"

"Are you seriously that dim-witted?"

"I don't need you to question my intelligence, thanks very much. I am dating Annabeth, not Reyna."

"This isn't about who you're dating! It's about who you're hurting! And trust me, you're hurting a lot of people."

"And you're not? What about Piper, huh? You don't think you're hurting her. Piper doesn't deserve that. She's sweet and kind and young. You call me the dim-witted one?"

"Do not bring Piper into this."

"Well guess what? She is involved in this! Do not play this all off on me, Jason! You're at fault too."

"You just crossed the line, Jackson! I'm done talking about this!" And with that, he stormed off, throwing a dirty look at Percy before moving out of sight.

Percy sat down on the green grass, trying to calm down. _I'm not purposely trying to hurt anybody. Then again, I never try but I still end up hurting people. _He sighed in despair.

He felt people plunk down on either side of him. He looked left to find Thalia looking at him with pity, and then he turned his head right to find Piper looking at him with concern.

Thalia broke the silence. "We heard everything. Are you okay?"

He grunted. "Not really, no."

Piper layed her head on Percy's shoulder. "I heard you stick up for me. Thank you."

"I'd do it again if I had to," was Percy's reply.

She smiled at his response. Thalia spoke up, "Sometimes, I'm sorry to call that boy my brother."

"But Thalia he was right! It is my fault!"

"I don't buy that," said Piper.

"You're better than him Percy. You're a better person than Jason," reassured Thalia.

"Everywhere I go, hurt and pain follow. How does that make me better?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you've stood up for me and have cared for me way more than Jason ever has, and I've only known you for a few days! You are the better man, Percy," announced Piper.

He sighed. "I wish I could believe you guys. But right now, I can't. I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

He stood up and walked away, leaving Piper and Thalia sitting on the ground, watching him walk away with concern.

**A/N- Guess who's back? I hope you forgive me for leaving for so long. I've been so busy with schoolwork lately, I've barely had any time at all to work on any of my stories! Thanks for sticking around, guys! Means a lot. Review and tell me what you thought! (:**


	12. Chapter 12: Cheater Cheater

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Percabeth fans- You are going to hate me.**

I Did NOT See That Coming

Percy didn't know how long he just sat there staring at the waves. The only thing that pulled him out of his thoughts was the sun setting. The light blinded him for a moment, and he shaded his eyes.

He stood, getting ready to go back to his cabin, when he noticed a couple farther down the beach walking. He smiled wistfully. He and Annabeth used to do that every sunset, talking about their day and laughing about the stupid stuff that happened.

The sun brightened for a moment, and made the unidentified girl's blonde hair turn gold for a second. It also lit up the girl's face.

Annabeth.

He felt a pang in his chest when he realized that Annabeth was walking down THEIR beach with a guy that WASN'T him. He didn't jump to conclusions, however.

Until the boy reached out his hand and grabbed Annabeth's. And she allowed it.

She smiled up at the boy and returned her concentration to in front of her, and noticed Percy standing there.

Her smile was gone, and all she could do was stutter, trying to explain what was happening.

And finally, the boy's shaded face came into view. Jason Grace.

Jason sneered at Percy when Annabeth wasn't looking.

Annabeth tried to speak, "Percy, it-it's not what you think. I promise. We were just taking a walk, I swear. I-I… We're just friends!"

Percy shook his head disappointedly. He was at least hoping she would tell him the truth. "Annabeth, we all know that that isn't true." He sighed. "I hope you're happy, Annabeth. That's all that I ever wanted for you. And if you're happy with someone that isn't me, that's okay. As long as you're happy."

A tear ran down her cheek as she tried to step toward him. He stepped farther back, almost in synchronization with Annabeth. Percy whispered, "I don't think that that's the wisest thing to do right now. And I think Athena would agree."

More tears fell down Annabeth's cheeks. "Seaweed Brain, please don't leave me."

Tears sprang to Percy's eyes then. "Annabeth, you've already made the decision for me."

She then sobbed. They were heartbreaking sobs that had Percy aching to comfort her. But she was the one who was secretly dating someone else, not him. So he allowed one tear to fall, turned around, and walked away. He whispered brokenly, "Goodbye Annabeth. I hope you're happy."

Slowly, he walked away from the beach. He heard Jason trying to comfort Annabeth, trying to get her to stop crying. Finally, he made his way in front of his cabin. But he wouldn't enter. He had too many memories of him and Annabeth in there. Memories of lazy days when they would hang around, just them, for hours and never get bored. Of the times when she would kiss him for being stupid or making her laugh.

He turned around, walking wherever the path would take him. He ended up in front of the Aphrodite cabin. He took a deep breath of clean air and made his way toward the perfume-scented cabin and knocked on the door. One of Piper's brothers opened the door.

"Percy? Do you need anything?" asked one of her brothers.

Percy cleared his throat. "Can I see Piper please? I need to speak with her."

"Okay. One sec' while I get her."

Percy nodded his thanks and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Percy?"

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Hey Piper."

"Oh my gods, what happened to you? Your eyes are all puffy!"

He cleared his throat. "Can we take a walk?"

She gave him a concerned glance. "Of course."

"Annabeth was cheating on me," Percy said dejectedly.

Piper screamed, "WHAT?"

Percy whispered, "With Jason."

Piper's eyes widened. "Percy, I am so sorry. I-I... I honestly do not know what to say."

He lowered his head, trying to hide the tears from her. "Neither do I," said Percy.

Hearing his saddened tone of voice, Piper hugged Percy tightly. Once his head hit her shoulder, he cried.

Piper ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay. I'm here, Percy. Shhhh."

He didn't know how long he stood there, just crying into Piper's shoulder, but the sun was fully set by the time he stopped crying, and the stars were all out.

Percy and Piper sat on a log by the smoldering campfire. The silence was only broken by the sounds of small animals in the forest.

Piper started drifting off, using Percy's lap as her pillow. He ran his fingers through her choppy hair, making her smile. "Goodnight Percy."

"Night Piper."

When Piper was sleeping deeply, Percy stopped running his fingers through her hair. He stared at the ash-filled campfire. It was a good thing it was a warm night, or else he and Piper would have been freezing.

"Uh, Percy?"

Percy almost jumped up, until he realized Piper was on his lap. "Who's there?" asked Percy cautiously.

Someone laughed. "Look at the campfire, you idiot."

Percy looked up at the campfire startled. There was Reyna looking at him through an Iris Message.

Percy laughed. "Don't do that Rey! You scared me!"

"Mind telling me why Piper's asleep on your lap?" coldly asked Reyna.

"She just fell asleep. Annabeth and I just broke up, so me and Piper were taking a walk and decided to sit at the campfire and she ended up falling asleep."

Reyna's jaw dropped. "You and Annabeth broke up? Why?"

Percy took a deep breath. "She and Jason wanted to try out a relationship." He left out the part that they were cheating on him, and that he caught them on a date.

A small smile graced her lips, but then suddenly was gone. "Are you okay, Percy? Do you miss her?"

"Honestly?" Reyna nodded. "I think with time, I'm going to be fine."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

Percy smiled. "How's Aidan?" He wanted to hear about his baby boy.

"He's still growing. He misses you. Gwen had to put pictures of you everywhere around her apartment to make Aidan stop crying."

Percy nodded. "Is he saying anymore words other than Dada?"

She smiled and nodded. "He said Mama the other day, and earlier today he said Gwen. Imagine Gwen's shock!"

Percy laughed when he pictured Gwen's face.

"It was great talking, Rey, but I should probably get Piper back to her cabin and get to sleep. We're a couple hours behind you, remember?"

"Oh my gods, I totally forgot! Yes, of course you should get to sleep! I'll talk to you soon and let you see Aidan."

"That'd be perfect, Reyna! See you then."

She waved and slashed her hand through the Iris Message.

He gently hoisted Piper up bridal-style and started making his way toward Aphrodite's cabin.

_Yeah, he was going to be just fine._

**A/N- Told you that you guys would hate me! And before anyone asks- No, Percy and Piper are not going to fall in love or start dating.**

**The reason it was written like this was because on my poll, Preyna ended with 75% of the votes while Percabeth had 25% of the votes. I hope you will continue reading this story, even if it isn't Percabeth!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Too Late To Apologize

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**I Did NOT See That Coming**

**Chapter 13:**

**The Apology**

**Percy carried Piper all** the way back to her cabin. The looks her brothers gave him made him want to laugh, but then they'd probably think he was insane.

Percy slowly made his way back to his cabin, dreading all of the memories to be accompanied with the cabin. He and Annabeth spent so much time in there. He was trying to ignore the heartache of his and Annabeth's break-up. Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought of her and Jason.

He quietly pulled open the door to his cabin, dreading the night ahead. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

The sound of someone else's breathing startled him. He looked at where the breathing was coming from, and saw Annabeth sitting there on his bed staring at him.

"My gods, Annabeth! Are you trying to kill me? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She sniffled. "Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, but I couldn't think of any other way to talk to you. You wouldn't let me explain at the beach."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "You're kidding right?"

She sobbed, "I never wanted to hurt you, yet I ended up doing exactly that."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Annabeth..."

"Percy? Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

He stifled a yawn, trying to show her that he wasn't in the mood to talk. "Can I sleep on it please? I'm exhausted. Me and Piper have been talking for hours and I had to carry her from the woods all the way to her cabin. Not that I mind, but carrying someone when you're about to pass out is not fun." He thought of carrying Hera (or Juno, whatever) across the Little Tiber while he was exhausted. At least Piper wasn't as heavy as the goddess.

She quietly asked, "Why were you with Piper in the woods?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like it's any of your business anymore Annabeth. Piper's a great friend. And no, I did not cheat on you with Piper when we were still dating. We just talked, that's it."

"I know you didn't cheat on me with Piper. But what about Reyna, huh? You know, the mother of your child? Did you cheat on me with her?"

Percy glared at Annabeth. "Leave Reyna out of this. I told you the ritual, Annabeth. If giving her a peck on the lips during an ancient ritual is cheating, than sure! I cheated!"

A tear escaped from her already puffy eyes and slowly made its way down her cheek to her chin where it dropped on the floor. "I had no right to say that and I'm sorry."

Percy prayed to every god imaginable to get him out of this conversation, but all of them except his dad and Iris loved to watch him suffer. He was by himself.

"Shouldn't you be making out with Jason somewhere? Wouldn't want him getting jealous or paranoid, now would we?" He spit Jason's name in hatred.

She gasped at the anger in his voice. "Percy..." More tears fell from her gray eyes.

He sighed, the anger ebbing away. "Can you please leave now. I'm not really in the mood to talk to you or anyone else."

Her nose scrunched up, trying to keep the tears in. "You talked to Piper."

"Piper didn't break my heart or hurt me," Percy answered. "Now will you please leave before I do something I'll regret." He was lying through his teeth. He'd never be able to hurt Annabeth. Ever.

"I-I'm so so-sorry Per-Percy. I love you and I hurt you. You'll never be able to hate me more than I hate myself right now."

Percy turned away from her broken face and walked towards his bed. Without looking back he whispered, "Good night Annabeth."

He waited until he heard the door close before he turned around. She was gone.

And finally he let the tears escape.

**Sorry that I haven't been keeping up with this story. But school's finally out so hopefully I'll have more time to write and update. Spoilers from the next chapter, entitled The Boy With The Broken Eyes. Not in Percy's POV. Mostly Thalia's, Piper's, and Annabeth's POVs. It happens during the days following the break-up. And Piper finds out the real reason Annabeth and Percy broke up. Trust me when I say she won't be a happy camper.**

**Hope you can forgive me. This chapter was short and wasn't even my best work! ~Raegan**


	14. Chapter 14: The Boy With the Broken Eyes

**Just finished writing this chapter a little bit ago. Is it too soon to update? XD**

**Annabeth's POV-**

She hadn't spoken to him since two nights ago in his cabin. She knew the whole camp except for Jason hated her.

But right now, she hated Jason, so technically everyone hated her.

Earlier that day, Jason had let it slip that him and Annabeth had been cheating on Percy. He was trying to brag, to get some popularity points, but it just ended up with everyone hating the both of them. And really, who could blame them?

Percy hadn't been the same since he caught me cheating on him. His beautiful sea green eyes, always full of joy and life, had darkened to an almost forest green. It looked like the deep ocean, where no life resides except for the bottom dwellers.

He kept his head down, his shoulders drooped, and his hands clenched to his sides when he walked.

The only people that dared to approach him were Thalia, Piper, and Hazel.

Annabeth would never be jealous of Thalia spending time with Percy. They were cousins, pretty much siblings, and she was an eternal maiden. There was no way they would ever like each other in that way.

She'd never care about Hazel either. She was only 13, and she was like Percy's little sister.

But Annabeth would always be jealous of Piper spending time with Percy.

She was Piper, the beautiful tom-boyish daughter of Aphrodite. She had almost all the boys pining after her, including Jason.

And the way Percy went to Piper after their break-up? It made her despise Piper even more.

What did Piper have that she didn't?

That snarky voice she had in her head answered for her. _She has a heart._

And then there was Reyna. Beautiful, Roman praetor Reyna.

The mother of her ex-boyfriend's baby. She didn't care how Aidan was conceived, because that was the problem. He was conceived.

He was beautiful, just like his parents. Percy's eyes, Reyna's natural beauty. Jealousy clouded her mind the entire time she was at Camp Jupiter.

She thought of her time at Camp Jupiter. It's the place where her and Jason started their secret affair. She was feeling lonely, unwanted, and just plain depressed.

Jason offered her a solution. They were both sad, lonely, and depressed.

Annabeth reminded him about Piper. He said she hadn't been talking to him since she found out about Reyna.

She growled. Stupid, beautiful Reyna. The person that stole Percy away from her in a matter of weeks. How fair is that?

She was having a good time with Jason on their secret "date." Until she saw Percy. With Reyna and Aidan.

They looked like one of those perfect family photos that she saw as a kid. Aidan in his mother's arms with Percy's long arms wrapped around the both of them. Reyna and Percy were smiling down at their beautiful and perfect child, and then Reyna and Percy looked at each other with small smiles before turning their attention back to their perfect child.

Her mind was filled with anger and jealousy and sadness.

She'd never be able to get Percy back. He was wrapped around Reyna's and Aidan's finger.

So she continued her and Jason's love affair. It brought her a small source of comfort. Even if for a moment.

**Piper's POV-**

Piper didn't know what else to do.

It seemed as though the old Percy was gone for good. His kind smile and glittering eyes? Gone. His funny and sarcastic personality? Also gone.

Because of Jason and Annabeth.

She growled and muttered curses under her breath. How did Percy deserve this?

He was always so tense now. He never spoke either. She knew that he blamed himself. He didn't think he was good enough for Annabeth, which is why she cheated on him. With Jason of all people.

Everyone thought that Piper was going to be heartbroken, considering her past feelings for Jason, but the only present feelings she had for him was wanting to bash his head with her shield. Repeatedly.

Percy told her that the reason they broke up was because Annabeth and Jason wanted to try a relationship. He didn't say anything about them cheating on him and him finding them at his and Annabeth's old spot on the beach.

Piper waited for him the next day at breakfast. He didn't show up.

She waited for him at lunch. No show.

She was really worried when it was dinnertime. Chiron had forbidden her to skip her activities to find him. Chiron said he needed some time alone.

Bull crap. She'd rather be with her friends than be alone at a moment like this in her life.

But he came to dinner. He was probably forced to come by Chiron. He didn't look happy to be there.

He was still tense, still in a down mood. Still blaming himself.

She watched as he cautiously took a few bites of his barbecue. It seemed as if the whole camp was staring.

All of her half-siblings were staring at him transfixed. They usually loved a good heartbreak, but they kept muttering under their breaths about Percabeth supposed to be lasting forever.

They all glared at Annabeth, who was sitting alone at her table, because no one else, not even anyone in her own cabin, could stomach looking at her. Thalia, who usually sat with Jason at the Zeus table, opted to sit with the Hunters, glaring at Jason's back the entire time.

Piper took a deep breath. She stood up from the Aphrodite table. She grabbed her food and slowly made her way towards the Poseidon table. Hopefully neither her mom or Poseidon would be insulted.

And in front of the entire camp, she plunked down beside the boy with the broken eyes. She grabbed his left land with her right and laced her fingers through his, silently giving her support.

All the camp could do was stare. But it wasn't their business. It was her and Percy's.

She looked up to meet Thalia's approving gaze.

Piper jerked her head towards them. Thalia slowly made her way to Percy's right side, silently praying to Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis to not be insulted.

She rested her left hand on Percy's right knee.

And silently, they ate.

She noticed the tension leave him, and he gave each of them a small smile.

Piper sighed happily.

There was a little sparkle in his eyes again.

**Hazel's POV-**

She couldn't believe Jason would do this.

She remembered when he was a sweet and kind praetor. He was always nice to her because she was younger than most of the others. He was her friend.

But what he and Annabeth did to Percy? Not cool.

She didn't want to get in the way of Percy's recovery process, so she usually didn't speak to him.

She sat with him, sometimes held his hand. But she never spoke.

Hazel knew that Percy appreciated the silence. All anyone else wanted to do was talk about it to him.

Sometimes you just need silence.

She framed one of his pictures of Aidan and Reyna and set it on his dresser one day. He looked longingly at the picture, as if yearning for happier times.

She whispered, "For you. So you know that there are others that are outside of this camp that want you happy too."

He gave her a small smile, the first one she'd seen, and whispered. "Thanks Haze." She giggled at the nickname. "I love you, you know? You're like my little sister. Anyone hurts you, come to me, okay? I have some pent up emotions I've been hoping to get out."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "I love you too, Percy. You're like my older brother. You're like Nico."

He sighed. "These days, I feel more upset and depressed than Nico usually is."

She rested her head on his broad and muscled shoulder. "I know. But you have your reasons. And so does Nico."

The next day when she returned, she saw a little sparkle in his eyes.

She smiled.

Progress.

**Thalia's POV-**

Thalia was becoming more and more worried about Percy. And more and more angry with Jason and Annabeth.

Was Percy so stupid to actually believe that it was his fault that his girlfriend of one year cheated on him?

She sighed unhappily. He was so hard on himself.

He was a legend in the Hunters of Artemis. He was the only boy Zoe treated with respect. He was there for her death. He was the one who gave up his sword to Zoe just because it was hers first. He was the first boy to be a gentleman. It also helped because of the way both Thalia and Artemis approved and spoke of him.

He never disrespected them. He was always on his best behavior. He even apologized to Phoebe because of her injury a few years prior that allowed her to skip the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth.

Thalia thought it was the first genuine smile she'd ever seen Phoebe have.

But Percy was making progress. When her and Piper joined him for dinner in front of the whole camp, a small glitter returned to his eyes.

Not as much as she wanted, but it was there.

It was an improvement, and that's all she wanted to see. An improvement.

She has been watching Jason and Annabeth like a hawk for the past few days.

Jason, her own biological brother, purposely hurt her best friend, who she treated like her brother.

She had been spending a lot of time with Percy lately. When he wouldn't show up for an activity or a meal, she searched for him, Chiron be damned.

And for a while, when she spent time with him, the shine in his eyes, little by little, returned.

But when she left and returned the next day, the shine in his eyes was gone again.

She once walked into his cabin to find him laying on his unkempt bed staring at the ceiling.

She asked what he was doing.

He replied with, "Does it really matter?"

She was becoming extremely concerned.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

It was time to Iris Message Reyna.

**A/N- You all like it? Review and tell me what you think! The next chapter is when Reyna lays the smack-down on Annabeth and Jason through an Iris Message and she gets to comfort Percy. Go Reyna! And Aidan may make an appearance. Whataya think? Review please! **

**~raegan**


	15. Chapter 15: Are You Blushing?

**Thanks for all of the support! I decided to keep Reyna's and Percy's conversation separate from Reyna, Annabeth, and Jason's. And Percy and Aidan's reunion via IM is in the next chapter as well. Reviews are appreciated!**

**I Did NOT See That Coming: Chapter 15**

**Are You Blushing?**

**"Do you have anything **important to tell me, Jackson?"

Percy fell out of bed in shock. "Wait, what? Who's there?"

"Look up idiot!"

Percy smiled when he recognized her voice. Reyna.

"Hey Rey. Long time no see."

"Don't try to change the subject, Jackson. When were you going to tell me about Annabeth and Jason, huh?"

"I did, Rey. Remember a couple of days ago when you IM'd me and Piper was asleep in my lap and I told you they wanted to try out a relationship?"

Percy tried not to spit out the word "relationship." Let's just say he was still a little bitter.

"Yes, of course. But when were you going to tell me about them CHEATING on you when you and that blonde bimbo were still in a RELATIONSHIP?"

Her face was flushed in anger, her cheeks rosy and her eyes progressively getting darker.

He said the first thing that came to his mind. "I wasn't going to tell you because I knew this was how you'd react."

She gasped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "That... is absolutely... ARGH! And how exactly am I reacting?"

He chuckled. "Like a mad woman, Rey."

She glowered at him. Her face scrunched up in annoyance and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Am not. And shouldn't you be depressed or something? From what I've heard, you haven't even been talking lately."

His expression darkened automatically. "I'm not depressed."

She gave him a disbelieving look that read "How stupid do you think I am?"

He sighed and looked down. "I'm just sick of everyone thinking that they know what's going on and like they know what I'm going through, because they don't! My GIRLFRIEND, the girl I thought I loved, cheated on me with JASON GRACE because she was "upset" and "lonely." She ended up throwing away our relationship for a jerk who hates me all because I was chosen to be praetor! I told him we'd work it out AFTER the war! Doesn't he remember? The war with GAEA? Mother Nature? The only way we'll win is if we fight from the ocean and the sky. OUR territories! And he doesn't have the decency to keep his relationship with Annabeth out of my face? How am I supposed to work with him? How am I supposed to be on a quest and fight in a war with BOTH of them?" He took a deep breath after his rant. "I'm so lost, Rey."

"Don't worry Percy. That's pretty much what I told them earlier when I was chewing both of them out in front of the entire camp at breakfast this morning via Iris Message. I'm really starting to like you Greeks way of communicating! And you should have seen their reactions!"

He swallowed thickly. "You talked to them? Oh God, now the whole camp knows!" He groaned and threw himself to the ground and held his head in his hands.

Reyna spoke up, "From what I heard, Jason already told everyone and now the whole camp hates both of them. I just added more wood to the fire."

He made his way to his unmade bed and sat down, looking down at the ground.

"Percy Jackson, you look at me."

He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze.

"YOU, unlike them, are a good person. You'll be okay, I promise. You have the whole camp by your side. You have me and Aidan. You have Thalia and Hazel too!"

Percy gave her a small smile. "Don't forget Piper."

She glared. "What's going on with you two?"

Percy laughed. "Nothing! She's like my best friend, along with you, Thalia, and Hazel. She's pretty much my sister. And she's a daughter of Aphrodite, so she has a lot of tips to get over a break-up. She's been a lot of help these past few days, I promise."

Reyna nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

He looked at her curiously. "Why do you care so much about me anyway? And why do you care about my and Piper's relationship so much?"

Reyna blushed. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Percy. Why would I care about you and that daughter of Venus?"

"Aphrodite," he corrected her.

"Yeah, I forgot. But why would I care?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know... Maybe because you LIKE me? And you're jealous?"

She stuttered over her words. "That-That's ridiculous, P-Percy Jackson! There's no way that I'm jealous of you and HER! And I do not like you!"

His face fell. "Wow, tell me how you really feel Rey."

"I-I didn't mean it like that Percy. You're fantastic. You're really sweet too! And you're a great father, and you are very loyal, sometimes too loyal, but that's admirable and-"

He laughed. "I was kidding Rey!"

She blushed. She looked away from him and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Oh."

"But thanks Rey. Thank you for that, I think I needed it. And I knew you liked me!"

She blushed even harder, making her face look crimson. "I-I... uh well..."

"Don't worry Rey, I like you too. Talk to you later, k?"

She was speechless.

"Don't give up being you, Rey. Bye!"

He slashed his hand threw the message, disrupting his view of her.

Oh gods, he sounded so stupid! "Don't worry, I like you too!" What was he thinking?

Then he smiled.

It was all worth it to see her reaction.

**A/N- I know, I know. Not what you wanted, but in my defense it was a little rushed. Hopefully you still enjoyed it, especially Preyna shippers. I'll most likely be updating in a few days, but if not, I'm sorry. The next chapter will most likely be Reyna's smackdown on Annabeth and Jason in front of the entire camp and Gwen and Aidan IMing Percy! Review are appreciated!**

**~raegan**


	16. Chapter 16: Dada's Here

**I Did NOT See That Coming**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy never feels more<strong> alone then he does when he is surrounded by a big group of people.

He likes smaller, quieter groups of close friends than hanging out with a big group of strangers. His friends actually know him, and care for him, and know what to do if he is a wreck.

When he leaves his cabin for activities or meals, and he is surrounded by strangers that he's never said a word to, and they offer their condolences or give him claps on the back or they smile at him, he just feels secluded and alone. They don't know what is going on, or how he's feeling. They don't feel his confusion or sadness, because they don't know _him._

Grover and Nico listen to him when he rants and cares about him, but they're never at camp when he needs a guy's advice. Grover's responsibilities as Lord of the Wild keep him from keeping in touch, and when he is back, he spends as much time with Juniper as he can. Nico's always been on the quieter side. He's younger than Percy, but it always seems like he's older and wiser and seen worse things than Percy. Maybe he has.

But they're just never there.

Lately, it seems like the only people he can count on are girls. That isn't how he planned it, but it sure seems that way.

Hazel's always there to talk, listen, joke around, and make him feel better. She's the little sister he never had. She cares and understands, and isn't overly girly about it. She gives the advice that he needs and makes him feel a little bit better in the process.

Thalia's more of a tell-it-like-it-is type of person. She doesn't discourage hiding what you're feeling, but she doesn't encourage it either. She sits there, sometimes in silence, and just offers up her company. She can be outspoken sometimes, and sometimes she makes you feel worse than you did before, but mostly she makes you feel better. She'll never lie, and she'll always be honest about what she's thinking about. She's just always _there._ She's one of the more constant people in his life.

Piper is different from both of them altogether. She's the love expert, in a more tomboyish kind of way. She gives great advice and is always there to catch him if he falls. She's also a person that has to be in contact with you at all times. She has to always in some way be touching you. If you sit next to each other, your thighs have to be touching. If you lay next to each other, your arms have to be brushing against theirs. If your lounging next to each other, then your arms have to be around each other. When you sit together at dinner, your ankles have to be hooked around each other's.

And the touches brings him some comfort. It reminds him that she's always there for him.

But he enjoys Reyna's company the best. He doesn't know if it's because she badmouths everything that is making him feel upset, or just the way that she's always knows what to say in all situations (unless she's embarrassed, because he's seen her speechless before.) He just knows that she's always going to know what to do.

So when he sees Reyna's smiling face when he looks up from his messy bed that he was trying to make before she IM'd, he grins back at her.

And when she lifts Aidan up so that Percy can see his baby boy, his face lights up with a full, mega-watt smile reserved only for his son.

He clears his dry throat and looks up at his perfect little son. Sea green meets sea green and Aidan reaches his hands out as if to touch Percy.

His chest clenches painfully when he realizes that Aidan wants him to hold him.

"Hey buddy," whispers Percy.

Aidan tries to reach farther to try to touch Percy. He then starts screaming, "Dada, Dada, Dada!"

A tear falls from his eyes as he looks at his son. "I'm sorry I'm not there with you and your mom and Gwen, but I promise I'll be back soon to see you, okay?"

Aidan's small head nods as though he understands.

"It's just that there's a really big war that's coming, and I have to fight in it, even if I don't want to. I just can't be with you right now. I miss you so much, buddy. So, so much. I hope you're behaving for Gwen and your mom. We shouldn't make it harder on them than it already is."

Aidan gives a big, toothless smile to Percy. " Mama and Dada!"

Percy quietly sobs, "Yeah, Aidan, Mama and Dada are here. I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you. I think about you and your mom all the time. I love you so much buddy. Never think that I don't."

Aidan's head bobs up and down again, as if he's nodding along and understands. Aidan gives another small little smile, quietly says "Dada," and slowly reaches out his hand towards Percy.

Percy mirrors his movements and holds his hand out right him front of the Iris Message.

Reyna lowers Aidan and looks at Percy sadly. "Come home soon. We miss you." She then slashes her hand through the rainbow, making him lose sight of his son.

He then starts to think that he likes talking to Aidan the most. He's a really good listener. Maybe it's because he can only say three words.

He looks out the window and sees the campers leaving the dining pavilion. He must have missed dinner. He wasn't very hungry anyway.

The sun was setting over the camp, leaving everything either shaded in grays and blacks or lit up with red, orange, and yellow. He stares at the beautiful sight of Camp Half-Blood without truly seeing it's beauty. Because he doesn't want to watch the sunset. He wants to watch Aidan as he grows up, and he wants to watch Reyna go from being a strong and powerful leader to becoming a loving and caring mother.

But they're on the other side of the country, and he's stuck here staring at a beauty that he can't see.

Things were much less complicated in California.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided to skip the AnnabethJason/Reyna IM conversation. I want to focus more on Percy and not keep getting sidetracked.**

**Was it a little too angsty, a little too depressing? Was Percy OOC? Reviews are appreciated! The more reviews, the more motivation I have to update!**

**Happy 6/9/2012! Or as I like to call it, the dirtiest day of the year.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~raegan(:**


	17. Chapter 17: Change

**Just a short chapter of the camp's general point of view of Percy's slow recovery. Don't worry! He's going to be a lot happier now that he saw Aidan! Preyna clouds are setting in at a quickening pace, so Percabeth fans beware. Thanks for staying with me and for all of my reviewers! (Even the ones that the only thing they say is PERCABETH FOREVER! because that means that you read my story through and expressed your opinion to moi. So, unfortunately for you, this is a win-win situation for me! (;**

* * *

><p><strong>I Did NOT See That Coming<strong>

**Chapter 17: Change**

* * *

><p><strong>These days, the campers <strong>were always on the look-out for new drama. New relationships, recent break-ups. Any bit of juicy gossip that they could talk with their friends about late at night when they were bored.

Because they've all realized that as teenagers, their lives were always going to be changing.

New crushes and new loves were guaranteed. But where love goes, heartbreak follows.

The most recent and upsetting story about change was about the one and only Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of the Titans Kronos and Atlas, Bearer of the Sky, Bearer of the Nemian Lion's coat, and praetor of the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter.

Percy was always a care-free guy. He was the one you were always able to depend upon in times of sadness and need. During the war against Kronos, he took charge. Not because he wanted to be in charge or because he volunteered, but because that was what was expected of him. He didn't complain, he didn't mope, and he didn't even give up, although the rest of the camp almost did.

And in the end, he got the girl. Annabeth Chase. Architect of Olympus, daughter of Athena, Bearer of the Sky. The smartest strategist the camp had, and Percy's best friend.

And for awhile, both of them were happy.

But then the gods interfered again and took Percy away from them and gave them Jason.

They could tell Jason tried commanding the camp, but he just didn't do as well of a job as Percy. Percy had a way of lightening the situation and taking part of the load off of all of them. When he was gone, and Jason wasn't doing as well of a job, the camp followed Annabeth's orders instead.

They started to notice Jason and Annabeth's closeness. It reminded them of Percy and Annabeth, but that was just crazy. The only reason Annabeth was being nice to him was because he was the only tie to Percy's whereabouts.

Right?

And when they found out Percy was now the leader of the Roman camp as well as the Greek one? They weren't shocked at all. Some of the campers wore smug grins when they tried picturing the Roman camper's faces when Percy beat them in battle or became an esteemed leader.

Greek pride, they called it.

And then they found out Percy had a kid. And the kid wasn't Annabeth's.

But he explained about the reasons, and that he didn't cheat. And they believed him.

Because he was Percy Jackson, and he was their leader.

But then Percy and Annabeth broke up, and they started to doubt him. If only for a second.

And then they found out that Annabeth and Jason had been cheating on Percy, and that Percy caught them at one of "Percabeth's spots" as the camp referred to some of the more popular Percabeth date destinations.

And for some reason, the whole camp was furious.

Hadn't Percy gone through enough? He went through more than Jason, for gods' sake!

Wars, deaths, pain. All of it.

And now added to the already long list of things that Percy has gone through was heartbreak.

* * *

><p>They noticed the difference in Percy's mood and personality. They gave him his distance, because they were sure he was hurt. And for a while they accepted that Percy was heartbroken and needed to mourn.<p>

But then they saw that he wasn't improving.

Hazel tried. Thalia tried. Piper tried.

They all failed.

And they became worried.

* * *

><p>A few more days of moping went by and the camp was trying to think of any way possible to get him back to his old energetic, bubbly self.<p>

No one had a clue what to do. Not even the Aphrodite cabin.

What were they going to do if their best fighter was still moping when he fought the war. Who was going to lead them?

Because they sure as hell weren't following Jason and Annabeth into battle, no matter how desperate they became.

And the camp panicked.

* * *

><p>A few days later though, they noticed a change.<p>

All teenagers can sense change. It's just the way they're wired.

He actually arrived at breakfast one day. Without being forced.

He walked through the doors with a bounce in his step that hadn't been there the day before. He actually smiled towards people as he passed them, like he used to. He clapped Thalia on her shoulder as he passed her on his way to his table.

He offered the gods food with a smile and made his way to the Poseidon table and dug in.

Even Annabeth looked relieved.

Hazel and Piper let out a huge breath, like they had been holding it since the day Percy and Annabeth broke up, and Thalia whooped and hollered for the whole pavilion to hear.

And the camp heard Percy laugh for the first time since he was in a funk.

And the camp cheered and the cloud of depression that had been following everyone around since Percabeth ended lifted and was suddenly gone.

It disappeared in a second.

And relief set in.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as usual, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Some people have asked me how often I like to update, and I always reply with the same answer. Randomly. I don't have a strict schedule that I update to, because I have a pretty hectic life as it is. I try though. I really hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review and give me your feedback! <strong>

**Love you all,**

**Raegan**


	18. Chapter 18: Different

**I Did NOT See That Coming**

**Chapter 18: Different**

* * *

><p>"Mind tell me what's gotten you in such a happy mood?" asked Thalia as she plopped down on a log next to Percy.<p>

He sent her a small smile (an actual smile!) and whispered, "Aidan."

Thalia smiled when she heard the name. "You Iris Messaged with Aidan? That's all it took to get you out of your funk?"

He smiled wider (again, an actual smile!) and said, "Reyna too. I talked to them both last night and I woke up this morning feeling better than ever."

She sent him a little smile. "I'm glad you're finally out of your funk. It was seriously getting annoying."

"Just admit it. You were worried about me," Percy told her smugly as he poked her in the ribs.

She sighed, as if they next few words were physically exhausting about you. "I guess I was a little worried." She winked at him when he sent her a mock-hurt face.

She shoved his shoulder, hard. "That's for making me scared about you, Jackson! I thought you were never going to get better!"

He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides as he hugged her tightly, silently laughing.

"Trust me Thals, that wasn't me. That was a different person. But he's gone now, and I'm back."

She rested her head on his muscled shoulder. "Well, I don't know about you, but I never want to meet that other guy ever again."

He rested his chin on top of her head. "Me neither Thals, me neither.

* * *

><p>Percy was taking a little break from swordsmanship when he heard footfalls. They sound as if they were running towards him. He held his sword out in front of him, on edge.<p>

He almost dropped his sword when a feminine voice from behind him startled him. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to maim me or something?"

He turned around to see Hazel standing behind him with her hands on her hips staring at him. Although she was pretending to be annoyed, he could see in her eyes she was happy and just joking around.

"Hey Haze," he greeted her.

"Perce," she said back, getting over him trying to protect himself from her.

"So... what are you doing at the arena anyway?"

"Came to see you," she replied with a smile. "I wanted to see if you were actually back."

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time," he said questioningly.

"Sorry. I wanted to see if you were back to normal. And I can see that you are. What happened between last night and this morning that made you get out of your funk?"

"Aidan and Reyna," he answered with a smile. "Reyna Iris Messaged me, and I got to see Aidan. I've fully recovered from my funk."

Hazel squealed and launched herself at him. "I'm so happy you're back to normal!"

Percy wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Me too Haze."

* * *

><p>Percy was walking down the beach, facing his demons. This was where his heart died earlier. But he was fully recovered. He didn't even have a pang in his chest anymore. He was finally back to being happy.<p>

Water lapped around his feet with the tide. The setting sun made the sand look white. He started playing with the water. He formed the water into a hacky-sack and bounced it off his foot and off his shoulder. It reminded him of the time he played hacky-sack with Grover and Annabeth on their first quest.

It didn't even hurt to think about Annabeth anymore.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around slowly, as to not startle whoever was behind him.

Piper was behind him, walking towards him on the beach wearing a long, strapless dress that reached all the way to the sand. Her hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, and the wind was blowing her ponytail everywhere.

She smiled at him brightly. "Percy!" She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Pipes. You're dressed really fancy, you know that right?"

She looked at him weirdly. "Not really Perce, these dresses are actually pretty casual. They can be worn for a fancy occasion, but some people like to wear them casually. Like me."

He gave her a mock-pout face. "I thought you got all dressed up just to see me."

She rolled her eyes and gavce him a playful shove. "Think what you want. Nice hacky-sack, by the way."

He laughed and gently bumped his shoulder against hers. "You totally wish you had my control over water."

"Well obviously!" she laughed. "Care to tell me what has you in a happy mood all of a sudden?"

He laughed. "Why is everyone asking me that? First Thalia, then Hazel, and now you too?"

"Well excuse me for being curious! You were all depressed yesterday, but then suddenly this morning you're all smiles and laughter. What happened last night?" she questioned.

"I Iris Messaged Aidan and Reyna last night." A wistful smile appeared on his face. "It brought me out of my funk."

She laced her fingers between his. "I'm so happy for you, Percy! Now when are you finally going to ask your Baby Momma to be your girlfriend? Because it better be soon rather than later!"

He laughed loudly, squeezing her hand tightly. "Way to be blunt about it!"

She shoved his shoulder again. "Just being curious!"

"Should I ask her out? I don't want her worrying about me while I'm halfway around the world fighting Gaea, you know? How would a long-distance relationship even work? What if she says no?"

She giggled. "Woah, slow down casanova! One question at a time, please."

Percy rolled his eyes at her. "Should I just wait until after the war's ended to ask her out? It'd make it a lot easier to be with her if the war was actually over before we got together. And it'd make it easier on Aidan."

Piper squeezed his hand. "Your decision, not mine."

He nodded. "Thanks Piper."

She gently let go of his hand and threw her hands into the air dramatically. "Just call me the Love Expert, Jackson!"

He laughed until he couldn't breathe.

The rest of the night was spent chasing, playing, talking, and laughing with Piper.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two demigods, Jason and Annabeth were standing in the shade of the trees watching the two friends goof around. They were out of earshot, so they couldn't hear any of what was being said.<p>

By the looks of it, it looked like the two friends were on a secret date.

Some nasty rumors were going to be spread by tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Like? Love? One of your favorites? Reviews are appreciated. Any ideas for the following chapters? I'm losing ideas. Quickly. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19: Rumor Has It

**Disclaimer- Hello former FanFiction friends that probably hate me now... I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. But you probably already knew that.**

**I Did Not See That Coming- Chapter 19**

Percy was making his way to breakfast, casually strolling along, trying to ignore all of the stares following him. He didn't know why people were still staring at him weird, maybe they weren't used to him being back to normal? But he tried to smile at all of them, showing them that he was friendly.

Until he heard the words they were whispering. Small wisps of conversation floated on the wind back to him. _Percy and Piper. Secret dating? Reyna. How long have they been dating?_

His mind went blank in shock. Him and Piper? They were definitely not dating, so why all the rumors about them? Who started spreading all of the lies? He was getting to the bottom of this.

"Thalia!" Finally, someone who will tell it to him like it is.

She glared at him. "Is it true? About you and Piper?"

His jaw dropped. "How could you even think that those rumors are true? Well this is just perfect... I always thought you'd have my back Thalia. I never pegged you for someone who believed stupid rumors. I have to go."

He speed walked away. He had to find Piper and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>"Why would people think we're dating?" Piper asked in disbelief.<p>

"I have no clue, Pipes! But it's what everyone is talking about in camp right now. I'm getting sick and tired of liars trying to boost their popularity," Percy fumed.

"But who would do something like that?" Piper asked.

"Maybe someone who has it out for us? Or someone that just wanted more popularity? I have no clue!"

Piper shook her head in confusion. "Who do we know that sounds like that, though?"

They stared at each other in shock. "Jason and Annabeth," they breathed.

* * *

><p>Piper stormed up to Jason, clenching her fists so that she didn't punch him straight in the nose. "What in Aphrodite's name is wrong with you? Spreading lies and rumors about me and Percy? You've reached your all-time low, Grace. And you better back off."<p>

The confrontation had gotten the attention of some confused campers. They stared outright, following the fight like a tennis match.

Jason feigned innocence. "I have no clue what you're talking about Piper. Why would I spread rumors about you and Percy, of all people?"

"Because you're jealous that Percy's better at you! He's better than you at everything he does! Leading, dating, everything! And you're mad because he had Annabeth first, and Reyna is the mother of his child, and both of them love him more than they'll ever love you!"

Jason shoved her backwards, into the Demeter cabin's garden.

The campers gasped. Some went to stand in front of Piper protectively. It looked like Jason was about to blow, and when he did, they knew who he was going to go after.

A low, male voice flowing with anger screamed, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Everyone's head whipped around to the sight of Percy riding a hurricane, hurtling straight towards Jason. They also saw Annabeth, chasing after the hurricane panting.

Percy stood in front of the campers who were trying to protect Piper. "What is wrong with you Jason? You've hated me since the moment we met!"

Jason had a sharp bark of laughter, dry with no humor. "Of course I hate you Jackson! You took everything that belonged to me! I'm supposed to be the praetor of the 12th Legion, and you took my title in 2 weeks! All of a sudden, Reyna didn't want me. And Piper started hanging out with you. But I got you back in the end. I stole the only girl you had ever loved. I took Annabeth. I wanted to break you, I wanted to hurt you so badly that you wouldn't be able to even lead a few campers after one easy monster. And I did, for a while. But then you recovered. I needed something else to hurt you. Something that would make all of the campers doubt you. A relationship with a girl who wasn't the mother of your child. Piper."

Annabeth let one single tear fall down her red cheeks before she ran up and stood by Percy. "Jason, stop. You aren't right in the head. You need to calm down before you really hurt somebody."

"Calm down? I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN! Annabeth, why don't you just leave. Go back to your cabin and read a book or something. I don't need you here!"

Annabeth's face hardened into a mask of anger. "I'm not here for you. I'm here to support my former best friend, Percy. He did nothing wrong. I was in the wrong. I let you change me Jason! I let you turn me into someone that I'm not!"

"I was the best thing that ever happened to you," growled Jason.

"You were the worst thing I've ever had to face. I think it's time for you to go. Return to California maybe? You need to gain control of your mind. You're obviously not right in the head."

He took a step back. "You don't mean that. You love me. You chose me over Percy."

Annabeth shook her head. "I never loved you, I just thought I did. Now go Jason, and don't come back until you're better. Return to your former home, and if you're feeling better in two weeks and you think you can control yourself, then you can come with us to face Gaea."

Jason clenched his teeth. "You'll regret this. ALL OF YOU!" Jason flew into the air, using the wind currents to lift him higher and higher.

When he disappeared high into the sky, the entire camp let out a breath of relief.

But suddenly, a huge streak of lightning burst from the heavens. It's target was found.

Smoke came off of Percy's skin. He was laying on the ground and an awkward angle, his eyes shut. He could have been sleeping.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything. The Hero of Olympus was just struck by a high voltage of lightning.

Annabeth let out a large scream. This snapped everyone back to reality.

Some were sobbing, others were just staring. Chiron and Clarisse were quickly trying to carry Percy to the infirmary, a small procession of campers following them.

But a baby's cry was the loudest cry of all.

Because all the way across the country, watching through an Iris Message, an unsuspecting, young baby and the child's mother just witnessed the attempted murder of the child's father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello everyone. Been awhile, hasn't it? You probably all hate me, and you have a right to. But I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Jason-lovers, I apologize. But you'll see why he was acting this way later on in the story. To be honest, I was actually going to finish the story at the end of this chapter, but then you'd all hate me MORE so I'll probably finish it in the next couple of chapters. **

**~raegan**


	20. Chapter 20: Ravena

**I Did Not See That Coming**

Percy didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. All he remembered was a lot of pain, a lot of darkness, and hearing Aidan's cries.

Dark black waves hit a pebbly shore on the smallest island Percy had ever seen. It would comfortably fit three or four people but anymore than that and they'd start running out of elbow room.

Everywhere he looked, he saw darkness. The sky was a dark black with no stars or the moon to light it. The waves were so dark he could not see, and he didn't feel powerful standing near the large amount of water. He wasn't even sure it was water. The ground was a dark earth with even darker and sharper pebbles that seemed to cut his feet, although there was no blood.

He felt trapped, and afraid. How was he supposed to survive off of this small, barren piece of land? How could he get off this island? And were the dark waves even water?

Suddenly, as though a spotlight shined down on him, a beam of light lit the double darkness in which he had been standing. A girl appeared in front of him, smiling at him. A pretty Native American girl that he'd never seen before. She almost reminded him of Piper, except that Piper didn't wear the kind of moccasins and animal skin clothing that this girl was wearing, and that Piper didn't have long, flowing black hair.

A named popped into Percy's mind. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He felt as though his memories were lost all over again. "Ravena?" he asked. The girl nodded and raised her hand to him in a silent hello.

"How do I know you, Ravena?" wondered Percy. "Have we met before?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "We met as you made your way through Alaska, Perseus Jackson. You are the child of a Greek god, yet you are praetor of a Roman camp. You intrigued me, Perseus."

"How do you know of the Greek and Roman gods?" asked Percy. "Unless you are a child of one or the other? Tell me, are you Greek or Roman?"

She smiled a conspiratorial smile. "I am neither, Perseus. I am the demigod child of the Inuit god, Raven. Raven is my father. I am named for him."

"You mean the Inuit gods are real, along with the Greek and the Roman gods? How many gods are there?" marveled Percy.

"You would not believe me if I told you, Perseus." She smiled a coy grin at him.

"Please, call me Percy. No one calls me Perseus," begged Percy.

"You say no one calls you Perseus, yet all I've ever known you as is Perseus Jackson. I do not believe in nicknames. I'd never ask you to call me anything other than Ravena."

Percy sighed. "Fine. Tell me Ravena, where are we?"

She smiled. "Haven't you guessed already? We are stranded in the center of your mind. You are trapped in your own consciousness."

"How are you trapped in here too? Are you even real?" asked Percy. He'd started to get really freaked out.

"I am as real as you are, Perseus. I have the power to enter a person's dreams, and sometimes, if they're deep enough in a coma, I can enter their mind as well."

"What am I doing here, Ravena? How can I leave this place? I must return to Camp Half-Blood! I can't have them worrying about me! And Reyna and Aidan, what will they think?"

Ravena smiled. "It is a test of willpower. You must force yourself to wake up, but you must do it from the center of your mind where your body finds it hardest to hear. Take my hands. I will help you focus your energy so that your body hears both of us instead of just you."

Ravena held her hands out to Percy. Percy slowly took her hands in his and closed his eyes. Ravena hummed a tune that was very foreign to Percy, yet very soothing. It reminded him somehow of home. Percy tried humming along, trying to match her tone. Him and his newly found friend stood there, at the center of his mind, humming a tune that seemed to energize him to the point of vibrating.

The air seemed to hum with them, and the waves seemed to beat against the barren shore with the same rhythm. Percy called out to his body through the notes. He felt Ravena was calling to his body as well. She seemed to scream with her hums, begging his body to awaken. Percy matched her tone. The waves crashed against the shore with new power, as if the water was angry at his body. The air felt energized around them, as though with an electric charge.

Suddenly, Percy was surrounded by a pureness of white he could never have imagined. He had to close his eyes so that he wouldn't be blinded.

_**"**_Ravena?" Percy called out. She squeezed his hands, letting him know she was still there. "How come I don't remember meeting you, Ravena?"

She sighed, as though the answer brought her pain. "My father, Raven, took from you the memories that we shared. I helped you beat a monster that was attacking you when you left Frank and Hazel, your companions, to get supplies. You entered our Inuit demigod camp, but Raven didn't want the amnesiac Greek who was _playing_ Roman to allow our secrets out into the world. We try to stay out of other gods' affairs. There are so few of us, Percy. So very few Inuit demigods. Raven and Bear, our main gods, refuse to go out into the world to impregnate "non-believers." They only choose from the Inuit camps, and those are slowly decreasing in population. Our entire culture, our entire heritage, is fading Percy. And I, along with all of my culture, need your help. Help us convince Bear and Raven to spread our culture. You are from New York are you not? But Greek and Roman demigods are everywhere, in the least AND most populated of places. When you wake, return to us Perseus. Please, you must help us!"

"How will I find your camp?" Percy desperately asked.

Ravena let go of one of his hands and placed it over his heart. "Follow this Perseus. Hopefully your heart will know the way."

Percy gasped and opened his eyes... Into the crying face of Reyna.

"Oh Percy," Reyna gasped. She threw herself on top of him and nestled her face into his neck. It had never felt so good to be home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Hello devoted readers who probably despise me more than anyone on the planet. I'm sure you're all probably thinking, WHY THE HELL IS SHE INTRODUCING IMPORTANT NEW CHARACTERS SO LATE INTO THE STORY?! Any guesses? I hope you liked the chapter, even though most of you are probably confused right now. I'm sorry about such a long wait between last chapter's cliffhanger and this chapter. I just could never find the words to write this story. Hopefully, I'm back into my groove. I even brought Reyna in at the end to lessen your guys's hate! Hopefully you all like Ravena, and I hope I don't bore you with the "Saving the Inuit Gods' Culture" storyline. The Greeks and Romans need all the allies they can get though... Right? And please don't ask "Are Ravena and Percy going to get together? Do they like each other?!" Have you guys noticed the two main characters this story is listed under? PERCY and REYNA. Hopefully that answers those questions. For the sake of my sanity and yours, hopefully I'll update soon.**_

_**With peace and love,**_

_**Raegan**_


	21. Chapter 21: Eleftheria and Explanations

**A/N- Hello my fellow FanFiction users. Inspiration has struck and I actually have some time to write, so this is the product.**

Percy was completely and utterly confused. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious. He didn't know how he was going to get to Alaska. He didn't know where he was going to find Ravena and the Inuit demigod camp. He didn't know anything, really, besides the few details Ravena gave him. He didn't even know who Ravena was besides the fact that he could remember her name and that she was the daughter of the Inuit god Raven.

Speaking of the Inuit gods, how did Percy even find them? He's already in the middle of a war involving the Greek and Roman gods. Did he really want to get involved with the Inuit gods as well?

Percy sighed and let the tension relax from his body. He shakily stood up and stiffly started walking to the door of the infirmary. He couldn't be cooped up in there forever. Aidan and Reyna were here and he wasn't going to let a lightning strike stop him from seeing his family. He walked out the door and... ran straight into Chiron.

Chiron was holding the hand of a small little girl who only looked to be about six or seven. She kept glancing up in wonder at the horse half of Chiron. She seemed too young to be a camper, but if she was here then she must be a demigod.

Percy cleared his sore throat. "Hey Chiron, who is this? Is she a new camper?"

Chiron gave him a disapproving look. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet, Perseus. You should be resting and healing. And to answer your question, yes. This is our newest camper, Eleftheria. She goes by Elly. She is the daughter of Themis. A protector satyr found her at a group home. She's been in the system since the day she was dropped off on her biological father's doorstep. She's a little young for training, but this is her new home and she's going to be welcomed here as part of the family."

Percy looked over at the blonde-haired little girl. She wasn't even at his waist in height and her arms looked like they were the size of toothpicks. She was brought into this dangerous world very early in life. She almost reminded him of a younger Annabeth.

Percy cleared his throat again. "I could take her to the orientation video and take her to the Themis cabin if you'd like, Chiron. I was about to head out and find Reyna anyway."

Chiron allowed a small smile to show on his "disapproving" face. "That would be great Percy, thank you. Apparently an Ares camper got in a fight with a Demeter camper and there are broken weapons and new plants all over the arena. I was going to stop there right after Eleftheria was settled in but I could use the help."

"No problem, Chiron. No problem at all."

Percy held out his hand to Elly. She put her small, pale hand into his larger tan one. They started walking to where a screening of the orientation video was about to start playing. She watched the video with excitement and kept clapping her hands. Once the video was over, she looked at him a little suspiciously and asked, "Is everything on that video real or was it just a movie?" For a little kid, she was pretty smart.

Percy assured her, "Everything in that video is real and this world is very dangerous. Bad things happen sometimes, but we have to all stick together because we're all one big family. Okay?"

Elly put her small hand back into Percy's. "Okay."

When Percy dropped Elly off at the Themis cabin, the children of Themis were very surprised. "Isn't she a little young to live with us? We're all teenagers here, and she's six. Is she even potty-trained?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Eleftheria is potty-trained. She's not two. And we rescued your little sister here from a group home. She's been in the foster care system her entire life because, unlike your fathers, her dad left her the day she was given to him. She's your little sister, so show some family love and responsibility and take care of her. She's too young to go up against monsters, don't you think?"

All of the teenagers looked at each other with panic. They hadn't even thought of Elly fighting monsters. All of their expressions were the same: determined. They were going to train Elly and make sure she would be okay if she was attacked. They were going to protect her.

One of the older sons of Themis asked, "What about school? Elly is way too young to just not go to school. We aren't children of the major gods, so our scent isn't strong enough to attract dangerous monsters. She has to go back to school, Percy."

"Chiron's looking into it," Percy explained. "He's realized that all of the year-round campers haven't had enough schooling. He's looking into enrolling all of the campers who don't attend school into schools nearby. They can take the camp vans to school every morning, so it won't be that long of a drive."

One of the older daughters of Themis took Elly's hand in hers and lead her towards an empty bed and dresser. "This place is your new home and this is where you'll be sleeping. You belong here with us Elly. You, Eleftheria, are a true daughter of Themis, and we are all of your brothers and sisters. Do you think you'll be okay here with us?"

Elly nodded her head and let out a big yawn. Percy laughed and helped Elly get into bed. Percy tucked her in and whispered to the other children of Themis to keep the noise down while Elly took a nap. They all nodded at Percy and smiled at the sleeping form of their newest little sister.

* * *

><p>Percy had just left the Themis cabin when someone's arms were thrown around him in a big bear hug. He looked down to see Annabeth hugging him tightly, with Thalia, Clarisse, Piper, and Reyna, who was holding Aidan, standing right behind her.<p>

He hugged them all tightly and promised that he was feeling all right. Thalia broke the news to him about Jason. "He returned to Camp Jupiter where they discovered that his decisions were being affected by an angry spirit who was camping out inside Jason. He's back to normal and he Iris Messages every single day to apologize again for the way he was acting."

Percy smiled. "I'm glad he isn't acting like an insane maniac anymore. Has the spirit been dealt with?"

Reyna nodded. "Lupa was in charge of the spirit's punishment, so I'm sure it was pretty harsh. You know how Lupa is."

Percy shivered and nodded. Even though Lupa cared for and trained him when he had memory loss, she could still be frightening.

Aidan started crying and held out his tiny hands towards Percy. Percy smiled and held Aidan close to his heart. His baby boy stopped crying and fisted some of Percy's shirt, as if telling Percy not to let go of him. Percy kissed the top of Aidan's head and started rocking back and forth soothingly. Aidan was asleep in seconds.

Reyna lightly tugged on Percy's arm. "After you saw me and went back to sleep, you were out for about a day. You kept mumbling nonsense in your sleep. Things like Alaska, Raven, Bear, Ravena, Inuit gods, and black sea. Did you have a demigod nightmare? Are these things visions of the future or something?" Reyna looked really worried. She had no clue was what happening and she really needed answers.

Percy tilted his head towards Aidan's sleeping form laying in his arms. "I'll tell you guys everything, right after I put Aidan down."

* * *

><p>Once Aidan was safe in his crib, Percy took Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Reyna to his cabin. Percy hadn't been in there in awhile and it had gotten a little bit dusty.<p>

Percy cleared his throat. "I met a girl in my dreams named Ravena. Apparently, I met her in Alaska when I was separated from Hazel and Frank. My memories of meeting her were wiped away. Now please hold questions until after I'm done. I'm still not entirely sure about everything myself. Ravena is the daughter of the Inuit god, Raven. The Inuit's have an Inuit demigod camp, just like us and just like the Romans. The Inuit gods refuse to have children with anyone other than full-blooded Inuit Native Americans. I'm supposed to head to Alaska to try to convince two of the Inuit gods, Raven and Bear, to change the gods minds and to be open to other mortals instead of just Inuits. If not, the Inuit gods won't have any descendants and they'll die out. There aren't enough Inuits to have a lot of demigods. There are only a small number of them."

Silence greeted the end of Percy's speech. No one could think of anything to say.

Annabeth broke the silence. "Inuit gods and Inuit demigods? A demigod camp? Percy, you've got to be joking."

He looked at them solemnly. "I'm not joking about this. I'm supposed to head to Alaska and help Ravena convince the gods to change their minds about their "only full-blooded Inuits are good enough to be the caretakers of our godly children" opinion. If not, the Inuits could die out."

Piper stared at Percy. "But we just got you back! You can't leave again. Take us with you."

Percy smiled at Piper. "I wish you could come, but I can't argue with gods, no matter the culture they come from. I have to go by myself. I'll be back in a few days time. Hopefully, I can convince Raven and Bear to change their minds."

Reyna wiped a single tear from her cheek. She took Percy's hand in hers and squeezed hard. "Don't get yourself hurt or killed, okay? Aidan needs you. _I _need you." She blushed and quickly dropped Percy's hand as if it had burned her.

Percy grabbed her hand again. He turned her face to look at him. "I need you too, Reyna. I'll be back, okay? I'm not leaving you."

Reyna looked around. Apparently, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, and Clarisse had all left them earlier so that they could have some privacy. Reyna took a deep breath to steady herself and looked into Percy's beautiful green eyes. She roughly grabbed his face and dragged his lips down to hers in an emotional kiss.

Percy grabbed her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Fire seemed to fill both of them. They hadn't kissed each other since the night of the ritual. All of the passion they had for each other seemed to pour out of them and into the kiss.

At that moment, they weren't a Greek and a Roman. They weren't the praetors of Camp Jupiter either. They weren't Perseus, Savior of Olympus and son of Poseidon, or Reyna, praetor of Rome and daughter of Bellona. They were just Percy and Reyna.

And they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Aw, Preyna love scene. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I don't mean to do it, I swear! I just can never think of any ideas anymore and I hardly ever have time to write either. The next chapter is going to be when Percy comes BACK from the Inuit camp. I don't want to bore you guys with descriptions of a camp and Inuit gods and campers. Use your guys' imaginations! I'll explain what happened when Percy was there, though. Are you Preyna fans happy about the kiss? Was the Jason/spirit thing too predictable? Review and let me know! Missed you all and I hope you aren't angry with me!**

**~raegan**


	22. Chapter 22: Just Dropping In

Chapter 22: Just Dropping In (To a Meeting of Angry Inuit Gods)

* * *

><p>"Thanks for picking me up from the airport, Siren," Percy told the shy daughter of Aphrodite.<p>

After the long airplane ride, Percy was finally glad to be safe and sound on the Earth instead of in Zeus's domain. Right after thinking these thoughts of course, a monster threw itself in the way of the camp van, causing Siren to have to swerve to avoid the collision. Thankfully, the side street Siren had been driving on was unoccupied at the time and no mortals noticed the near-accident.

Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He needed to be alert because the moment he stepped foot into camp he was going to be asked many questions he may not have answers for.

* * *

><p>Percy still didn't understand how he found the Inuit camp so easily. He figured it would take hours, maybe days, to discover the greatly concealed camp holding the demigod children of the Inuit gods. The minute he stepped off the plane though, he sensed a pulling that made him want to step into a deserted clearing. The pulling caused him to fall (literally) right into the Inuit camp that was hidden in plain sight. No one would ever notice two tree branches bending into what looked like an archway or the ripple of the Mist every few minutes that revealed where the camp was.<p>

Instead of just being Bear and Raven as Percy had thought, nearly every single Inuit god had arrived for the discussion. He fell right into the middle of an argument going on between the gods. It reminded him of solstice meetings on Mount Olympus. Some were just sitting there looking bored while others were out of their seats throwing their arms in every direction, trying to get their point across.

At least they were in their human forms instead of all being animals or hybrids or whatever...

Percy shifted his feet back and forth awkwardly. Was he supposed to join the discussion or wait to be called on? Should he raise his hand or something?

Percy cleared his throat. Every god became silent and turned to face him.

That may have been the wrong choice.

Percy shifted his feet again. Appear confident and cool... Appear confident and cool...

"Er, hi." Smooth.

Ravena stepped out of the shadows. "Perseus! You came!" She ran and hugged him. He patted her on the back since he didn't want to turn down her hug but at the same time, this is the first time he remembers meeting her in person.

A god that looked like he could snap him in two with his hands, wearing a parka and moccasins stepped towards Percy. "You are Perseus Jackson? Son of the Greek god yet praetor of the Roman camp?"

"Er, yes sir I am," replied Percy.

"Hm, you don't appear like much." He chuckled. "I am Bear. Myself and the rest of my brethren are prepared to hear you out."

A speech? But he had nothing prepared! It looks he'll have to pull a classroom presentation emergency. Percy's going to have to wing it, and wing it well.

Secretly, Percy had no clue what he said. Words just seemed to pour out of his mouth with no sign of stopping. Sentence after sentence flowed, yet he still had no clue what he was saying. The gods seemed to be hanging onto every single word he said, nodding along and appearing fascinated. Was this some type of godly influence? Percy ruled it out. He was in Alaska, away from the Greek and Roman gods' influence. This was him. He was doing this?

* * *

><p>Percy's head banged the car window when Siren made a sharp turn. He had lost himself in the memory. He struck up a conversation with the daughter of Aphrodite as the van neared camp. Percy could see Thalia's tree. Apparently Siren was the only one during her free period that could legally drive. She didn't mind picking him up though, since it got out of her listening to Drew give her "tips" about different ways to do her hair and makeup, since she was also able to skip dinner.<p>

Siren and Percy joked like old friends as they made their way towards the Big House. Percy bid her goodbye and entered the front door to try to find Chiron. He instead found Mr. D who regarded him with what looked like respect. "Nice job on convincing the Inuit gods, Percival Jameson."

Percy just rolled his eyes and didn't even try to correct him. He knew that Mr. D did it on purpose just to annoy him now. "Thanks Mr. D. Do you know where Chiron is?"

Mr. D nodded his head towards Chiron's office. "He and the rest of your little posse are waiting for you in there."

Percy nodded his head in thanks. The second his foot passed the threshold of Chiron's office, Reyna's arms were wrapped around him tightly, refusing to let go.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

Percy laughed and hugged her tighter. "Yeah Rey, I'm fine."

Hugs were exchanged between everyone in the office. Frank and Grover were also in attendance along with all the girls in Percy's life. Chiron nodded respectfully from in his wheelchair behind his desk. "Well done, Percy. We all had the greatest confidence in you, but we're still glad you were able to return safely to us."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Chiron. I ended up winging a speech for every single Inuit god instead of just Bear and Raven as I had thought, but it turned out well. They refuse to be with random mortals and they're doing a background check on every mortal they consider, but it's progress. I guess the Greeks and Romans are more open."

Chiron shook his head while laughing. "The Greek and Roman gods just don't really care as long as they get more kids to represent them at camp."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, that too."

Chiron shooed all of the kids out of his office. "The kitchen harpies saved you and Siren dinner just in case you didn't grab some on the way back."

"No thanks Chiron," Percy called over his shoulder. "We got food at the airport. Just offer it up to the gods."

Chiron nodded his head at Percy's retreating form and returned to his office. Percy nodded over at Mr. D and, with his posse, left the Big House.

Mission complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woah, she updated! A moment of silence for this impossible act that doesn't usually happen.**

**Sup my homies! Enjoy the chapter? I don't know, I've just always liked the name Siren... Don't judge me. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN- 7/6/13. Check out my spin-off one-shot of Siren's POV of meeting Percy. It's called A Different Kind of Siren and it goes into a little bit more depth about this daughter of Aphrodite. Even though she's my OC, I had enough inspiration to write her own story. Hope you read and if you read it, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Raegan out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Drama Around Every Corner

**Disclaimer- I, raeganb123, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, and I never will.**

**Chapter 23:**

**Drama Around Every Corner**

* * *

><p>Camp Half-Blood was preparing for war. Some of their own had been lost, and now was the time to strike. Anger coursed through all of their veins, adrenaline pumped through their systems, sweat flowed down their bodies.<p>

They were training, and they weren't going to stop until they had won.

* * *

><p>Peleus was the first to notice the unmoving bodies at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Steam came from his nostrils and fire rose into the air like a flare. All who saw the signal ran. They all met right next to Thalia's Tree. Holding weapons and anything else they could bring, the campers peered through the darkness and shadow. Bodies were in a row, just laying there, their arms crossed as if they were being laid to rest.<p>

The campers cautiously made their way down the hill. Their eyes never stopped moving. The branch swaying in the wind, back to the bodies, the leaves flying in the wind, back to the bodies, the shadow near the base of a tree, back to the bodies. This could have been a trap. Monsters could surround them at any moment. They weren't safe.

Apollo campers approached the bodies. It seemed that the bodies had been dead for awhile. Cold to the touch, the campers grabbed the bodies and moved them so they could see the faces. Gasps and screams of agony were heard all the way through camp.

These were campers. All ten were children of minor gods who had gone missing a few months back. They seemed to have been kidnapped during school hours and police reports were filed. The campers knew that these kidnappings weren't coincidental. They were a sign of the oncoming war. Their own campers were being targeted. Only one person could have been responsible. Gaea.

There had still been hope that the campers would find their way back to Camp Half-Blood alive. Hope was gone. This was a message from Gaea and her accomplices.

This was a declaration of war.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson stood in front of the campers of Camp Half-Blood. The bodies of the campers lay behind him, their cloths already lying over them. They were folded as if they were blankets, folded back away from the faces of the bodies. Percy held a lit torch and began the process of lighting the cloths. He spoke their names reverently and covered their faces with the cloths as he passed them and lit their cloth on fire.<p>

Smoke rose to the Heavens. Tears landed on the ground.

Training began the next day.

* * *

><p>Not a single camper was sitting in their cabin. The archery range was full and there was a waiting list to get in. The rock wall was covered with sweaty bodies climbing and dodging lava. The swordfighting arena was filled with angry campers taking their anger out on the dummies.<p>

All were determined to succeed.

All were determined to avenge all the campers that had ever been killed and left unavenged.

All were determined to win.

* * *

><p>Percy began his quest the next day.<p>

Jason had returned to Camp Half-Blood cautiously. He kept his head down and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Everyone had already heard about the angry spirit possessing him, but Jason still thought that everyone hated him.

Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth stood at the starboard bow of the Argo II. Reyna stood on the ground, holding Aidan and staring up at the bronze war machine carrying the heroes of the world. She watched as the Argo flew away at an alarming pace.

Aidan began to cry. Reyna also began to cry.

All hope was resting on them now.

* * *

><p>Percy had been on many quests in his life. None compared to this one. There were six other people he had to take care of instead of the usual two. He still had nightmares about Bianca dying and him not able to do anything. He cared about these people and he'd probably break in two if any single one of them got killed. The world was depending on them defeating Earth itself. By water and air was the only way to fight.<p>

Percy had left camp in near shambles. Everyone was working until they became sick. No one would stop for a rest. They'd just keep going. All were affected by the 10 dead campers. Grief affected all of their decisions. Even if they didn't know the campers personally, they were affected. These were kids who were enjoying their regular mortal life. Their regular school day was interrupted by Gaea kidnapping them. We don't know if she hurt them, tortured them, starved them. We didn't know anything. We still don't know anything. Across the Atlantic was strangely quiet. No monster sightings, no strange weather. Nothing. All were on edge when they saw land in the distance. This was Gaea's turf. She could be keeping her entire army on the shore, all ready to murder them the second they cross over Gaea's territory.

A screech sounded in the distance. What could have been mistaken as a regular flock of blackbirds was actually a flock of Stymphalian birds. And they were all headed towards the Argo II and the demigods that were preparing to fight.

* * *

><p>Blood. That's all Percy could see. Mostly because the cut on his forehead was gushing blood that was dropping into his eyes.<p>

Pieces of scrap metal were everywhere. Leo was collecting them and was going to try to make some sort of weapon out of them. Hazel was lying on a cot. She was covered in bandages and Frank was hand-feeding her ambrosia.

Piper stood by herself near the edge of the ship, looking down at the ground they were flying over. As Percy was beginning to walk over to her, Jason got there first. Without looking at each other, they both held hands.

Annabeth was sitting on the deck. Her head was tucked into her chin and it looked like her eyes were closed. Percy grabbed some ambrosia and nectar and headed over to her. He threw himself down on the ground near her and rested his hand on her thigh. Her eyes opened slowly. He gave her a small smile which she returned after a few moments. He gave her the ambrosia and nectar that she looked at hungrily. Immediately, her wounds began to heal.

She was exhausted. Her head began to nod and her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open. She fell asleep with her head in Percy's lap.

This team had problems. Drama was around every corner, and sometimes personal relationships got in the way of their fighting and their quest. But after all the drama that had happened lately, the 7 were tired. Sitting on this quiet war machine that flew over the land controlled by their most dangerous enemy yet, there was peace. Jason and Piper had made amends, Jason and Percy had made amends, Annabeth and Percy were friends again, and everyone was able to carry on their mission without anger and feelings towards their quest-members getting in the way.

They were a team. And they were ready to face Gaea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another filler chapter, I know. Another million years too late, I know. **

**School has begun, and let's just say that I'm already exhausted and regretting being in nearly all advanced classes... **

**I've never been good at writing action scenes so I'm not sure how that's going to go down. I feel like this story is coming to a close soon, don't you?**

**Another A/N- Apparently no one liked my spin-off one-shot about Siren, daughter of Aphrodite... No reviews. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and aren't TOO mad at me! Love you all!**

**~raegan**


	24. Chapter 24: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: If you still don't know, I do not own PJO or HoO. If I did, you would be reading a ton more about the star-crossed praetors that are Percy and Reyna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

**Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>Percy always knew Octavian was insane.<p>

He just didn't know _how_ insane until it was too late.

* * *

><p>The augur held his sacrificial knife in his left hand since his favored hand was covered in blood and oozing. Octavian was a descendent of Apollo, which meant that he had seen this coming.<p>

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

The Roman augur and the Greek demigod were finally getting along. All it took was being backed into a corner together by a horde of bloodthirsty monsters to call a truce. The foes-turned-allies were hacking and slicing at all monsters within arms-length. More just kept coming. They were endless. Like the ocean they pushed and pulled and seemed to never stop flowing.

Octavian wondered if the Greek son of Poseidon sensed the irony.

* * *

><p>Riptide had seen better days. <em>Anaklusmos<em> was covered in monster dust and had lost it's polished-looking gleam.

Perhaps it was a metaphor for Percy's body and spirit right now.

No matter how many monsters Percy and Octavian killed and sliced and chopped, they returned moments later. They spilled out of the Doors of Death like blood from an open wound.

This was one moment in Percy's life that he couldn't find a bright side to the situation.

The ever-optimistic son of Poseidon was losing hope.

He squared his sore shoulders and eyed the horde of monsters coming his way.

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

The teddy-bear-sacrificing augur was ready to perform an actual sacrifice.

This time, actual blood was going to be spilled. No fake stuffing was in sight.

He dragged his sacrificial knife across his already-oozing palm. He hissed at the burning going through his injured hand.

Drops of blood fell to the earth like red tears.

Octavian raised his eyes to the Heavens and dropped the imperial gold knife that was passed through the many generations that came before him in his never-ending family line. It seemed that he was the end to the never-ending. Hopefully he was the end to the never-ending amount of monsters.

The bloodied palm was pressed flush against the ground. The blood moved as though it were running water. It moved straight towards the Doors of Death, parting the monsters like Moses parted the Red Sea.

Octavian shut his bright eyes. He was prepared. The augur was ready to die.

When the blood finally reached the ancient doors, Octavian dropped to the ground in a dead heap. The doors creaked and moaned and snapped shut. If Percy had blinked, he would have missed it. Octavian's head hit ground and his hand landed right on top of the sacrificial knife. All of the escaped monsters turned to dust before a shocked son of Poseidon's eyes.

The dust slowly falling to the ground could have been considered beautiful and snow-like to anyone besides the war veterans who's eyes had known and seen way too much for their young ages.

Rome and Greece let go of their held breaths.

It was finished.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for an ending to a chapter? You're all shocked I assume? Did I write the sacrifice scene well?<strong>

**If you couldn't tell (which I hope you could) Percy and Octavian's POV's were shifting back and forth in this chapter. **

**The funeral of Octavian, the celebration of the end of the war, and a Preyna ballroom dancing scene is on way.**

**Love you all ~Raegan**


	25. Chapter 25: Musical Irrelevance

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<br>**Musical Irrelevance  
>(Or the Reunion of Two Helplessly In Love Praetors)<strong>**

* * *

><p>Reyna drove in silence. The praetor was driving around the streets near Camp Jupiter's secret entrance to try to spot the returning war heroes. She knew that those who were left of the campers who went to war were on their way. No one mentioned whether Percy was coming with them or if he was headed back to Camp Half-Blood in New York. What if he didn't want to return? If he and Annabeth had decided to give it another try-<p>

Her hands that didn't seem to be controlled by herself slammed into the steering wheel. He was coming back. He wouldn't leave Aidan like that. He wouldn't leave her. Right?

Reyna shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned the volume up to hear the radio.

**I don't know, where you're going  
>Or when you're coming home<br>I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
>For one more chance to hold you close<br>I don't know, where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home-<strong>

Reyna turned the station. Percy was out of sight, out of mind. She wasn't going to think about this anymore.

**You can have Manhattan  
>I know it's what you want<br>The bustle and the buildings  
>The weather in the fall<br>And I'll bow out of place  
>To save you some space<br>For somebody new-**

No. Just no. She would not allow herself to listen to a song about broken hearts in New York of all places. Reyna turned the station again, fully prepared to shut it off at a moment's notice.

**And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you- <strong>

She let out a shriek and shut off her radio.

Some god was messing with her, she knew it. Who had she angered in the past week that is fond of pranks?- **BEEP! **A car horn sounded and broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up just in time to slam on her brakes and not run over the returning war heroes. She had nearly killed the survivors of a war against Mother Earth!

Reyna let out the breath she was holding in. Reyna pointed in a direction and began driving, keeping the group in her sight in the rearview mirror. She tried to not look at the faces of the people in the group. She didn't want to get distracted if she saw Percy, _or worse didn't see Percy. _

She pulled onto a side street where the Romans parked the cars they used for quests and other emergencies. She shut off the car, took a deep breath, and opened the car door. If she saw him, great. If not, she knew where she stood. She addressed the gathered crowd of warriors. She squinted her eyes, not looking at certain faces.

"Hit the showers and go to sleep. You're all exhausted and dirty. We can talk after you've all recovered. The infirmary is waiting on the injured ones, so head there right away if you're injured. I shall see you all at dinner." With a nod of her head, the group as one began to make their way to the camp's entrance. No one tried to approach her. She clenched her eyes shut. He didn't come back to San Francisco.

Tears began pooling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wasn't a weak, heartbroken daughter of Venus. She was the daughter of Bellona, and the praetor of Rome. She was a teenage mother. She was stronger than this.

She released the breath she was holding. If he didn't want to come back to California, then fine. It was his loss. Reyna would have to begin her search for a new co-praetor and find- "Reyna?"

Her eyes flew open at a voice. _His voice_. "Percy?"

His eyes seemed to glow a brilliant green. He was a few feet in front of her wearing ratty sneakers that might have once been white with what looked like a new pair of shorts and a tattered shirt that showed off all of his tan, toned body, including his abs that she had the urge to run her fingers over...

She cleared her throat and swallowed. She took a step forward and began whispering. "Y-You came back. To m- I mean to Aidan. You're here."

His eyes shone with laughter. "Yeah, I'm here. But Aidan wasn't the only reason I came back. He was the number one reason I came back of course, but he wasn't the only reason I came back."

"Oh? Why else?" Her body leaned forward, waiting to hear his answer.

He grinned. "Well, I'm praetor! I couldn't just leave them all with only one praetor, could I?"

He took a step forward, which put them nearly nose-to-nose. She found the courage to speak and opened her mouth. "Oh, of course. Is that it? Are those the only reasons you came back?"

He exhaled, and his warm breath caressed her face and blew her dark hair away from her neck. "You," he seemed to groan. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward, their lips _oh so close_ to touching. "I needed to come be with you." His arm snaked around her back and pulled her flush against him. Her hands unclenched from her sides and began to touch Percy's abs. She ran her fingers over his muscled body and hummed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She didn't know how she still had the ability to speak.

Percy's tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked his chapped lips. Reyna tipped her chin up, allowing her mouth to nearly brush against his. His hand tangled in her dark hair and pulled her forward. Her lips met his in a fiery embrace. She pulled herself tighter against him, wanting to be closer. Her hands were running up and down his chest while his pulled on her hair and rubbed circles on her hip.

He grabbed her butt and yanked her up, clamping her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the camp's car and continued to kiss her. Her head felt dizzy, like she had been underwater too long. She pulled her swollen lips from his and caught her breath. Their chests heaved from not breathing for so long.

Reyna shifted so her head was resting in the crook of Percy's neck. "I was worried you weren't going to come."

He began placing chaste kisses on her hairline, her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and finally her mouth. "Why would you be worried about something so stupid as that? Why wouldn't I want to be here? With Aidan? With you?"

She gasped in pleasure when he pressed his lips against hers. "I didn't know if you would come here or New York. New York's your home. Your mom, your step-dad, Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth..." She closed her eyes when she said her name. "They're all in New York."

"But you're here. Why would I want to be anywhere else in the world when I can be here with you?" A tear leaked from Reyna's eyes and she quickly brushed it away. Now was not the time to cry. He cupped her cheek in his hand and used his thumb to brush away the tears that didn't seem to stop coming. "I love you. Home is wherever you and Aidan are."

A sob escaped her throat. "I love you too. So, so much." Their lips met again in a loving embrace. She broke the kiss. "I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

"My love for you only hurts so much because my heart is filled at full capacity with all the love I have for you and Aidan."

Percy's words prompted Reyna to grab his thick, dark hair and shove his face forward so that she could kiss him again. Her legs began to cramp so she uncrossed her legs from around his waist and slithered down to the ground. She held out her hand and he interlocked their fingers.

They walked towards camp. Towards their son.

Towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Now that I'm reading this, this could have been a great ending to this fanfiction... Oh well! Don't worry, this isn't the end. There's more to come!**

**Writing in Reyna's POV was fun! Some sad stuff along with some lovey-dovey and happy stuff are sure to come! xoxo Raegan**


	26. Chapter 26: Letting Go

**Chapter 26:  
>Letting Go<strong>

"Octavian and I may not have been the best of friends in the past, but just know that he saved all of our lives by sacrificing himself to close the Doors of Death. Don't take him for granted. His skills were very rare and took a lot of talent to do. Can anyone else here raise their hand if they can see the future? No one? You see, Romans, Octavian's gifts were a help to this camp in times of need. I'm just sorry that we couldn't have gotten over our differences earlier, so that I didn't have to see how special he really was only right before his sacrificial death."

"Dakota was an insanely special man, soldier, and Roman. Who else could get a buzz off of Kool-Aid? Who else could lead soldiers into battle like he could? I know that we are all going to miss him greatly. It just doesn't feel right to be standing up here without him. He was my centurion, and now he's gone. He was very special to all of us in some way. Camp just doesn't seem right without his goofiness and red-stained mouth. We have lost an amazing person to this horrible war, along with countless others. I hope someday our camp can recover from the losses of these young, but talented, Romans. I know that our hearts ache with the loss, but they wouldn't want us to grieve and give up on our duties. Dakota especially. Let's try to get through this grief together."

The eulogies didn't seem to stop. Percy ended with one eulogy and then was asked to write another for another fallen soldier. The grief-stricken faces just looked at him with such a sadness and hopelessness that he couldn't say no. "Of course," Percy kept answering. How could he say no to someone who was grieving for the loss of someone very close to them. Like how Dakota was so close to Gwen...

"Has anyone seen Gwen lately?" Percy shouted to a group of nearby centurions.

"We haven't seen her since the homecoming of the soldiers, Praetor," said the centurion closest to Percy.

Percy stood from his high-backed chair. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to go check up on Aidan and Gwen."

The centurions inclined their heads. "Of course, Praetor."

* * *

><p>Percy speed-walked to Gwen's apartment. How could he have forgotten how close Dakota and Gwen were? They were co-centurions and close friends. She was probably trying to stay strong for Aidan's sake.<p>

Gwen with a tear-stricken face stared at him from the back of his mind. His legs burst into a fast jog. The apartment quickly came into focus before his eyes.

His fist knocked thrice, quickly one after the other after the other. No answer.

"Gwen? It's Percy. May I come in?"

The door slowly swung open. Gwen's face was blank, no emotions breaking through her façade. "Hello, Praetor. Please, come inside. I'm sorry but you've just missed Praetor Reyna. She came to pick up Aidan not only ten minutes ago." Even her voice sounded void of emotion.

Percy sat on the couch and Gwen sat down next to him. "Don't try to be strong Gwen. Have you cried since the soldiers returned home?" Percy asked.

"I refuse to cry over something as brave and powerful as death." She looked away so quickly that he couldn't tell which emotions were in her eyes.

"Gwen, everyone cries. I know you're sad about _him _passing. You don't have to pretend around me, you know. We're friends."

"You can say his name. Dakota. He was my friend too. Sometimes, I thought he was a bit more than just a friend. I remember when you were in New York and we were in San Francisco, the group of soldiers Dakota and I were leading up the mountain were waiting for our cue to continue marching. Right before a centurion dropped his hand to give us the signal, Dakota grabbed me and kissed me so passionately that sometimes I still feel the tingle on my lips. We never talked about the kiss afterwards. I was always hoping that since he was the one who initiated it, that he would talk first."

Percy cautiously reached out his left hand and placed it on Gwen's right shoulder. "It's okay to let go of your emotions sometimes, Gwen. If you just keep bottling it up and locking it inside yourself, one day you're going to explode and it's going to hurt even worse than you imagined. Dakota wouldn't want you to be like this after his death. You know he wouldn't."

Gwen tightly closed her eyes. "I used to have fantasies of me and Dakota just being regular high school students. I would be the new girl and I would walk into my first class of the day expecting to be instantly marked as a weirdo or whatever. I would sit where the teacher inclined me to sit, and that seat would happen to be right next to Dakota. He would introduce himself and we would hit it off because we both loved violent action movies or something equally as ridiculous as that. He would be my first friend at school. We might be friends for a few months or so, until I started dropping hints that I wanted to be more. He would know how to read me so well by then that he didn't have to read my signs to know what I wanted. He would kiss me after he dropped me off at my house one day and that would be it. We would be together." Gwen took little gasping breaths and clenched her eyes to not allow the tears that Percy knew were there to fall.

"Gwen? Let go. For Dakota, for yourself, just let go."

Her emotionless façade broke so suddenly that Percy wondered why there wasn't a sound of shattering glass or something. She began to sob, and not the quiet, in-control sobs, but the loud, broken-sounding sobs. Percy grabbed her and pulled Gwen closer to him. Her face was hidden in her hands. Percy reached around her and put his arms around her as comfortingly and he could. She dropped her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Her face wedged itself into the crook of his neck, and he felt tears glide down his shirt. She was so close to him that she was bent at an awkward angle, so Percy picked up her legs and put them on his thighs so that she was sitting on his lap and could be more comfortable.

Through her tears, Gwen began to talk. "I... just... always... thought... that when... the time... was right... we'd end up... _together_."

Percy bowed his head and put his forehead onto the top of her head. "I'm sure he pictured that too."

She sobbed again, loud and broken. "I just don't know what to do without him. He was my endgame. I had nearly everything planned out to try to win him over, but when he wasn't at the coming home ceremony, something inside me broke. My heart broke and all its jagged pieces went everywhere inside my body and caused internal bleeding and now I can die and join him. But I know that I'm not going to die, I'm just going to go through so much pain that I don't know if I can handle it all."

"You'll just have to make a new plan, that's all. Maybe a better plan." It sounded ridiculous to Percy's ears, too.

She pressed herself closer to his neck and her hands gripped his neck tightly. "I can't think of a plan that doesn't involve him in it."

Percy rubbed her back lightly. "Maybe one day you will."

She sobbed again, a bit softer than before. "Today is not that day."

Percy pulled her tighter against him. "No, today isn't that day. And tomorrow probably isn't that day either. But in a few weeks from now, maybe you can think of a plan, a great plan, that doesn't involve him. He'd want you to be happy without him."

A tear leaked from her closed eyes and dripped onto Percy's neck. "I don't know how to be happy without him."

Percy tilted her head so that she could look at him. "But one day you will."

She nodded her head slowly, like she was trying to comprehend it. "Perhaps one day."

She put her head into the crook of his neck again and quickly fell asleep. Percy picked her up carefully and gently laid her on her bed. Once she was covered with blankets and tucked into bed, Percy left her apartment.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunset, which meant that Percy had been there for a few hours. He spotted Reyna up ahead, and his heart skipped a beat. He pictured her dying and him having to move on. He couldn't catch his breath.<p>

He began to sprint towards her. "**Reyna!**"

She quickly turned, probably expecting to see a huge monster chasing after him or something, with the way that he was running.

"Percy? What's the matter? Is there an emergency somewhere in the camp?" Reyna began looking around, probably trying to find the cause of his disturbance.

He skidded to a stop just in time to not run into her. Without warning, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him. He began kissing her like it was their last kiss. As if one of them was about to die and this was their goodbye. His lips moved quickly and hungrily against hers and without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and headed back to the praetors' conjoined houses. Luckily, it wasn't far.

While he was unlocking the door to her side of the conjoined house, Percy asked, "Where's Aidan?"

She was panting, trying to catch her breath. "Hazel and Frank wanted to have a sleepover with him tonight."

Percy grinned. "Good." He threw the door open and tossed her on the bed. Quickly, he shut the door. "I began thinking about something today," said Percy as he was climbing into the bed with Reyna. They were facing each other. She was using his arm as a pillow and his other hand rested low on her hip.

"What were you thinking about?" questioned Reyna with a sparkle in her eye.

"What would happen if one of us died. If we both went into battle and only one of us came out. Reyna, I don't think I could keep going without you. But I'd have to force myself to for Aidan's sake. I just don't know how, Rey. Just thinking about you not being with me, not being alive, I stopped breathing. I honestly couldn't catch my breath and I just needed to be with you."

Reyna had tears in her eyes. "I'm right here." She pressed herself against him and used the pad of her thumb to wipe the tear that was running down his cheek. "Percy, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her, slowly and softly. He pulled her closer to him, trying to be as close to her as possible. "I love you."

She kissed him harder, faster. Her leg snaked around his hip and brought her closer to him. "I love you too."

They fell asleep with Reyna using Percy's chest as a pillow and their legs all tangled together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Jeez, that was an emotional chapter! On the bright side it was nearly 2,000 words!**

**Can you believe I published the first chapter of this story nearly 2 years ago? In a few weeks, this story is going to have its two-year anniversary! Looking back, I didn't even allow myself to hope for all of the support you guys have given me. The people who have stuck by my side since November of 2011, thank you. To all of you who have favorited and/or reviewed, thank you. To those of you who PM every few weeks and ask why there isn't an update, you guys are my inspiration. Thanks for sticking by me and helping me out when I get forgetful.**

**Oh God, I'm getting sappy. So... What else? OH! I've taken a stab at FictionPress! Same username and everything! If you want to check out my first ever FictionPress story, I'd really appreciate it! It's Sci-Fi, which I haven't ever tried before. I'm in the middle of writing the second chapter, if you want to check out the first chapter.**

**Love you all, **

**Raegan**


	27. Chapter 27: I Propose a Toast

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I have no claim whatsoever to the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Chapter 27:  
>I Propose a Toast<strong>

Percy's eyes fluttered open slowly. A ray of sunshine from the uncovered window lit up the entire room. Percy blinked a few times, getting used to the bright light. He looked to his left, seeing Reyna lying on her back with her dark hair fanned all around the pillow. Her lips were parted slightly and Percy grinned at the soft and vulnerable look on her face right now.

All he could imagine was waking up with her like this every day for the rest of his life. Even in their old age, if they were lucky enough to live that long, he would think she was beautiful, especially when her hair was a slight mess and she was slowly waking from her slumber. Her hand seemed to instinctively reach out and grab his hand. Her eyes slowly began to open, taking in the sights around her.

Percy smiled at her. "Morning beautiful." He brushed some hair back from her face and she smiled at him.

She yawned. "We better go get Aidan from Hazel and Frank. I don't know how well he slept since I'm usually with him when he falls asleep and when he wakes up."

She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and began getting ready for the day. Percy stood up from the bed and stood behind Reyna. He squeezed her hip and gently turned her around to face him. He pulled Reyna towards him and began to kiss her.

He smiled cheekily at her. "Sorry about the morning breath, but I just had to kiss you."

She rolled her eyes at him and swatted his butt, heading towards the front door. "Get ready. I'll meet you at the coffee shop with Aidan, okay? We'll spend some time with him and have a fun day, just the three of us."

* * *

><p>As Percy began jogging towards the coffee shop to try to beat the morning rush, his eyes fell onto a small jewelry store that was tucked away between two large buildings. He stopped jogging and stared at the building. He'd never noticed it before. Percy seemed drawn toward the little oak door and the newly discovered treasures inside. He glanced down at his watch and thought he could take a quick glance inside before meeting Reyna and Aidan.<p>

When Percy opened the door, it creaked loudly and almost made Percy jump. A little old lady sat behind a counter with beautiful pieces of jewelry laid out in front of her.

She smiled at him, showing her old and crooked teeth. "Good morning, young man. What has brought you into my shop this fine day?"

Percy looked a little sheepish when he said, "I'm not really sure. I just felt drawn here."

The old woman gave him a look as if she knew something he didn't. "Well, praetor, call me Muriel. I have a few pieces that I think you might be interested in over here if you'd like to take a look."

Percy casually walked to the counter where she was pointing and his eyes fell onto many beautiful rings. "Rings?"

Muriel's eyes twinkled when she corrected him. "Engagement rings."

"But I'm not engaged," Percy tried to explain.

She pouted at him. "But don't you want to be? Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with Praetor Reyna? Don't you think your son's family should be complete?"

Percy felt like he was breaking into hives. Just a little bit ago, Percy was thinking about how awesome it would be to wake up every morning right next to Reyna. He was only 18 years old, nearly 19, and he already had a son and a beautiful girlfriend he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. Was marriage the next step?

Percy bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in concentration at the rings before him. There was one that caught his attention. Instead of being gold like the others, this one was a sparkling silver. It had a small diamond in the middle flanked by a purple amethyst on the left and a blue-green gem Percy couldn't identify on the right. It was beautiful, and seemed to fit Reyna and himself really well. Percy didn't think he would find anything more perfect for Reyna.

"What's the blue-green gemstone on the right?" Percy asked Muriel, who had been staring at him with glee.

"It's a Neon Apatite, pretty hard to find. This ring is a bit pricey. Will you be able to afford it?" Muriel looked worried that Percy wouldn't be able to afford such a beautiful ring.

Percy pulled out his wallet and reached for a small card that he hadn't used since he was 12 years old. Lotus Hotel and Casino was printed largely and brightly onto the colorful credit card. Percy stared at the card as if it was going to catch fire. Would it still work after all these years? The last time they used it, an infinity symbol had popped up on the taxi's meter and Annabeth was treated like royalty. Percy knew he didn't have enough money to buy Reyna the ring she deserved, but he knew that this was the ring that he needed. He tore his eyes away from the credit card that seemed to be laughing at him. "Do you take credit cards?"

Muriel smiled gently at Percy. "I've just gotten the credit card swiper installed. You'll be the first person to use it."

Now Percy was worried that he was going to break her new machine. He stared at the credit card in his hand before he took a deep breath and asked what the price of the ring was. When Muriel told him the price and showed it to him on the computer so he knew that it wasn't a mistake, his jaw seemed to be perpetually open. Rings cost that much?

Percy steeled his nerves by taking a deep breath. "Ring it up, please."

Muriel put the ring's code in her computer and asked Percy to swipe his credit card. When the credit card was accepted and Muriel looked impressed at the amount of money he had, Percy released the breath he had been holding. Muriel put the silver ring in a little ring box and Percy slipped it into his pocket before leaving the store.

* * *

><p>Reyna jokingly glared at him when he finally arrived at the coffee shop in New Rome. "What took you so long? Did you decide to go back to sleep or something?" She handed him his coffee and he smiled gratefully at her.<p>

"Sorry, Rey. Hey Aidan," greeted Percy, dropping a kiss on both of their foreheads. "So I was thinking we should have a family picnic in the park today. Maybe a bottle of sparkling apple cider for us?"

Aidan began moving his arms around, reaching for Percy. Reyna gently handed him to Percy, who began rocking him a bit to calm him down.

Reyna smiled. "That sounds amazing, Perce. We can stop at the store and get some finger food and some sparkling cider. I have a picnic basket in my room and don't you have a quilt that we could use as our blanket?"

Percy nodded and began chugging his coffee. When Aidan began getting upset that Percy wasn't paying attention to him, he began to pull his dad's hair. Percy laughed at his son's attempts to get his attention and began to blow raspberries on Aidan's neck.

Once Percy and Reyna had finished their coffee, they threw their empty cups away and began to make their way towards the praetor house. Percy grabbed his quilt and Reyna grabbed her basket and, pushing Aidan in the stroller, the couple began to make their way towards the store and then to the park. It was midday so a couple of families were spending time in the park as well.

While Aidan ate some of his baby food and Percy and Reyna dug into their finger foods, the ring box in Percy's pocket seemed to get heavier and heavier. Percy popped the cork off of the sparkling cider and poured some for himself and Reyna. He grinned jokingly at her and said in a deep voice, "I'd like to propose a toast."

Reyna rolled her eyes at him and Aidan clapped his little hands together. "Reyna," said Percy seriously, "thank you for sticking by me and giving birth to the cutest little guy in the whole entire world." Percy began tickling Aidan and stopped once he heard his son's childish high-pitched giggle. "We make a pretty great team, whether it be as parents or praetors."

Reyna's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You know how much I hate mushy crap, Perce."

Percy smiled at her. "Only because you always end up getting emotional and you don't like having others witness your feelings."

Reyna pouted. "Shut up."

"Not just yet. I've got a couple more things to say." Percy took a deep breath. "Rey, we've been through a lot in such a short amount of time. I only hope you feel the same way when I say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Percy stood up from the picnic blanket and dropped onto one knee in front of Reyna, who's eyes were widening by the minute. Percy slowly took the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Reyna gasped when she saw the ring and her hand covered her open mouth. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Perseus Jackson?"

Aidan looked on with a child-like innocence as he watched his mom nod yes while crying and his dad slide a ring onto her ring finger.

Percy picked up Reyna and swung her around as she buried her face in his neck and laughed in delight. "I love you, Perce."

He tucked Reyna's hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Rey." He laced their fingers together and stared at her ring. His eyes widened in horror. "We're going to have to Iris-Message my mom and Paul. She's going to kill me when she finds out I didn't tell her I was going to propose. And I'll have to Iris-Message Chiron and my friends at Camp Half-Blood too."

Reyna laughed at the faces he was making. Percy scowled at her. "You aren't getting out of it either Rey. You're going to have to tell Hylla."

One look at Reyna's scared face caused Percy and Aidan to erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Preyna Proposal is complete!**

**Sorry about such a long wait guys! Basketball season started in November and I just started my new job and I haven't had any time at all! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait! Happy belated anniversary to I Did NOT See That Coming! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue- Six Years Later

**I Did NOT See That Coming**  
><strong>Epilogue<strong>  
><strong>Six Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy was playing catch with his son in the park. Aidan was finally getting used to the feel of the mitt and he kept smiling in delight every time he was able to catch the ball his dad threw to him. When he dropped his second baseball in a row, he pouted and sat down in the grass. Percy walked over with a small smile on his face and sat down next to his pouting son.<p>

"Everything okay, Aid?" Percy asked the seven-year-old with a grin threatening to break his "concerned father" facade.

Aidan threw his head back in exasperation and stared at his dad as if he knew absolutely nothing. He pouted again, his bottom lip protruding and his nose crinkling just the slightest. "I'm not getting the hang of this like you promised."

Percy rolled his eyes at his son. "That's ridiculous. You just started learning. You're getting really good at it! You only dropped two in a row, it's not the end of the world." Percy could say this since he's really been faced with the end of the world and this definitely wasn't it.

Aidan threw himself back onto the soft grass and groaned. "But that's _two in a row_ that I dropped. I won't be able to impress Elly if I keep dropping them! She's taking me to a baseball game tomorrow, remember? I _have_ to impress her!"

Percy laughed, trying not to think about his son already being girl-crazy. "Elly is your babysitter. She's almost fifteen. She is a daughter of Themis who is too old for you." Percy thought back to the first time he met Elly, a little seven-year-old girl who was brought into camp from her foster home. He remembers how she wouldn't let go of his hand and how she reminded him so much of a younger Annabeth.

"But Dad, she's my _soul mate_! Age doesn't matter when you're meant to be!" Aidan fisted his little hands into the grass in anger.

Percy looked on in amusement. "I'm sure there'll be other soul mates for you, kid. You're too young to be thinking about that stuff anyway. Now get up! It's time to go to the birthday party!"

Aidan pouted again at his father, his nose crinkling in distaste. "But I don't _wanna_ go to Caroline's birthday party. She'll just make me play dollies with her, _and you know how much I hate dollies_."

Percy smiled and shook his head in amusement. He lifted his protesting son up into his arms and began to walk towards New Rome. Caroline was one of Aidan's classmates in New Rome, a rambunctious six-year-old who wasn't afraid of bossing people around to get what she wants. She reminded Percy so much of Reyna that sometimes he subconsciously pushed Aidan towards her. Reyna thought it was cute that Aidan could never say no to her, even though he always insisted that she had forced him into it.

Aidan finally gave up his squirming and began his grumbling. Percy shook his head at the nonsense coming out of his child's mouth. Who had taught him those words? In Latin no less! He fought a grin as Aidan kept up his mumbled insults towards Caroline.

When they finally reached the celebration, Aidan closed his eyes and counted to 10 as if he was getting up the courage to go through with this. Percy smiled down at his son. "Just think of it as a quest that you're being sent on, buddy. A highly-dangerous quest where the only person you can trust is yourself. Your mission?: To make sure that Caroline has the best sixth-birthday ever. Understood?"

Aidan saluted his father. "Loud and clear, sir." And then he ran into the room and began playing with Caroline as if he had wanted to be there all along. Percy smiled at the two kids and made his way over to the gift table to set the bag down with Caroline's present in it. Two arms snaked around him suddenly and Percy knew who it was just by looking at the left ring finger.

"And how's my beautiful wife on this lovely day?" Percy asked as he turned around and gave Reyna a quick peck on the lips. Reyna smiled and rubbed her round, pregnant belly. She shrugged and yawned. "The baby still keeping you up?" Percy asked worriedly. This is the first full-term pregnancy Reyna had ever gone through and Percy didn't want anything to go wrong.

Reyna rolled her eyes at him and patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm pregnant, not dying, Jackson. Everything's fine."

"But with Aidan you were pregnant for seven hours! This time you'll be pregnant for _nine months_!" Percy looked worriedly at his tired wife.

Reyna smiled her "_why-are-you-so-difficult" _ grin at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I feel like we have this conversation at least once a day. Take a break, relax, rub your pregnant wife's swollen feet." She grinned cheekily at him.

Percy pulled her close and blew a raspberry in her neck, which caused Reyna to let out a giggle. "All right then, Mrs. Jackson. Would you like to take a walk with your lonely husband through New Rome? I'll buy you a snow cone." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and then gave her his puppy-dog-look.

"Why, I'd be delighted Mr. Jackson! Please, lead the way." She looped her arm through his and made their way out of the birthday party.

* * *

><p>Piper rolled her eyes at her two friends. She turned to Hazel and Thalia and laughed. "They still act like two teenagers in love. Sometimes I think it's adorable but right now it's making me a little nauseous."<p>

Hazel laughed along with the two girls. "They've come a long way. Let them have their mushiness. Sometimes I'm surprised they were able to get together at all considering how stubborn those two were."

Thalia shook her head in amusement. "How stubborn they _were_? Please, they're still the most stubborn people I've ever met. Always have been, always will be."

Annabeth came up behind them and slung her arm over Thalia's shoulder. "Yeah, but they're good for each other. They balance each other out."

Rachel appeared on Piper's other side, causing her to shriek and scream, "Where are all of you coming from?"

Rachel smiled and hip-checked Piper. "I'm glad their story has a happy ending though," Rachel said with a wistful smile on her face.

* * *

><p>They all turned around quickly when they hear Jason screaming. "Everyone take up arms, get the kids to safety! <em>People<em> _are approaching in what looks like a war ship!_"

Someone must have informed Percy since he sprints from the direction he was just headed, Reyna walking quickly behind him.

Hazel turns on her centurion-mode. "Your orders Praetor Percy?"

Percy grabs Reyna's arm and pulls her towards the group of girls. "Get Praetor Reyna to safety and make sure all the kids at the party are accounted for. Take Aidan to Reyna's safe spot. Everyone prepare for battle. Hopefully we can settle this peacefully, but everyone from here on out needs to proceed with caution. We do not know what they want or what they're here for. Take up weapons and get in your formations."

Reyna grabbed Percy and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you, be careful."

Percy brushed a stray curl from her forehead. "Get Aidan to safety and keep yourselves safe. Call Argentum and Aurum, have them protect you. I love you. Everything will be fine."

Percy sprints over to Frank. "Find a drachma quickly, ask Iris for her new transporting special. Call on the Greeks and the Inuits and have them prepared to come through the portal if we need allies. Have someone warn Terminus. They have come onto our turf, and if they pose a threat to us-" Percy thought of his pregnant wife and his son-"and our families, we exterminate the threat. Immediately. Understood centurion?"

Frank nodded quickly, saluting and backpedaling to start the series of Iris Messages. "Loud and clear, praetor. May the luck of Rome be with you."

Percy took a deep breath and looked around at all of the people preparing for battle. "A praetor's job is never done."

* * *

><p>The ship landed just outside of New Rome, nearly where the Argo II had landed almost seven years previously. It felt like a lifetime ago.<p>

Suddenly, a white flag appeared from the bow of the ship. Percy held his hand up, informing silently to his soldiers to keep their guards up.

A large clanking sounded as people began to leave the ship. "We do not mean to alarm you," a loud, familiar voice boomed. "We are here to return home, if you will have us back."

The small group approached the formation of Romans with their white flag held high. As the got nearer, Percy could see their faces more clearly. He gasped. "Dakota? Octavian?"

"Praetor Percy, the Doors of Death have been opened once more. Thanatos has given us mercy on our souls and allowed us to escape the Underworld. Don't worry, the doors are locked up nice and tight now. We have been given a second chance at life and wish to return home." Dakota's bright grin became even happier when he caught sight of a shocked and awed Gwen staring at him from the right of Percy.

Percy allowed his jaw to drop in silent wonder. He then turned to face his soldiers. "Our brothers and sisters have returned! Tonight, we feast!"

Gwen shrieked and threw herself into the waiting arms of Dakota. She began to kiss him, mumbling words between each kiss. "I-kiss-love-kiss-_you_!" He just pulled her closer to him and didn't let go.

Percy shook hands and then bear-hugged the former augur, shocking Octavian and the rest of the people of Rome. "Welcome home."

Octavian smiled in surprise. "It's good to be back."

Percy turned away to see Reyna speed-walking with Aidan holding her hand tightly and trying to keep up. Percy smiled and ran towards his family, giddy and glad that there was no danger and everyone is safe. He kissed Reyna hard, then pulled Aidan in for a big hug. He kissed Reyna's pregnant belly.

Reyna smiled a huge smile at him. "I'm glad we got our happy ending."

Percy could only smile a relieved smile and kiss her again. "Me too, Rey. Me too."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- We did it guys! We made it to the end! Nearly three years in the making and here we are. I'm sorry this is so late, but I actually have an excuse this time! I shattered my ankle and broke my fibula and was in the hospital for nearly a week. Lately, I've been busy trying to walk with the help of my crutches and try to drive! Of course that doesn't excuse missing January-April, but for the entire month of May you can't be mad at me! I love you all so so so so so so much and can't thank you enough for all of the support I've had, even during the first couple of chapters which I reread yesterday and couldn't believe how young I sounded even while writing. It's been a long time coming, but we finally crossed the finish line. This is the first story I was ever brave enough to post, and even though I had the occasional Percabeth supporter try to rip my throat out, I've never regretted it. Not once. I'd like to thank my beta MyStupidKnightInShiningArmor for reading through even the worst chapters I've written and making them better. I'd like to personally thank all of you who have stuck by me to the very end from the beginning, even when I'm the worst updater ever. I'm glad I could give you guys the Percy-Reyna-Aidan-happily-ever-after you all wanted. You all mean the world to me. Give me one last review as a final goodbye to our time together?**

**Love, Raegan.**


End file.
